Une jeune femme pas si Moldu que ça
by Euphie31
Summary: Lilie qui lisait tranquillement le 5ème volet des aventures du jeune sorcier se fit aspirer dans le livre sans qu'elle ai pu faire quoi que se soit. La voilà coincée dans un monde dont elle a toujours rêvée, avec quelques prédispositions à faire de la magie.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un autre monde

**9 Juillet 2013 :** Je suis en train de rééditer (et de continuer par la même occasion) cette fanfiction que j'avais commencé en 2005 :) merci de votre compréhension !

**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf Lilie qui sort tout droit de ma tête :p !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 – UN AUTRE MONDE**

Ce soir comme tous les autres soirs, Lilie lisait le sixième tome d'Harry Potter ; elle l'avait fini en trois heures mais ne cessait de le relire. Comme à chaque fois que l'auteure de la saga Harry Potter sortait un livre, la jeune femme se précipitait à la librairie pour en faire l'acquisition. Le sixième tome était l'avant dernier de la saga et la jeune femme devra attendre encore un moment avant que le septième et ultime tome ne sorte. Voilà pourquoi qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de relire « Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ». Lilie était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années avec de longs cheveux roux qu'ils lui arrivés au milieu du dos et des yeux noirs. Elle portait des lunettes dont les montures étaient ovales et de couleur marron.

Cette jeune « Moldue » travaillait comme bibliothécaire dans une grande ville. Elle était fan des aventures du jeune sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, mais ce n'était pas son personnage préféré. La jeune femme avait un petit faible pour le professeur de potions Severus Rogue. Il était le professeur et personnage le plus haït dans ce livre. Les amies de Lilie préféraient largement des personnes comme les jumeaux Weasley ou encore Sirius Black. A chaque fois que la jeune femme parlait de Rogue tout le monde la regardait bizarrement en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un horrible monstre, mais Lilie savait que ce n'était pas vrai et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Elle ferma le sixième volet des aventures d'Harry Potter et prit le précédent dans ses mains ; elle avait aussi envie de le relire. La jeune femme passa toute la nuit à dévorer « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ». Puis elle arriva au passage qu'elle détestait tout particulièrement dans ce livre ; l'instant où Sirius Black passait à travers le voile et tout cela à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange. Alors que Lilie parcourait le chapitre des yeux en pensant que Bellatrix était vraiment une sale garce ; une lumière apparut au milieu du livre et aspira la jeune femme d'un coup sans qu'elle ait pu faire quelque chose.

La jeune femme tomba brusquement sur le sol puis releva la tête et vit avec horreur qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre ; elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait ici et où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans une grande salle circulaire ; les murs et sols étaient noirs et il y avait plusieurs portes. Lilie s'avança vers elles ; les mains tremblantes, elle en ouvrit une au hasard. Elle parcouru plusieurs pièces pendant quelques minutes puis elle entendit des voix, des cris. La jeune femme se précipita vers ces voix en pensant qu'elle était sauvée, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle ouvrit brutalement une porte et s'arrêta net en voyant des adolescents encerclés par des personnes vêtues de noir, ils étaient tous masqués. Puis elle vit les adolescents s'enfuir, ainsi que les personnes cagoulés qui se mirent à les poursuivre. Lilie ne fit aucuns gestes sur le moment ; elle comprit enfin qui étaient ces personnes et aussi où elle était en voyant un garçon aux yeux verts avec des lunettes.

Harry Potter, voilà qui il était. Les autres adolescents devaient être Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville ; quant aux personnes vêtus de noirs, sûrement les Mangemorts. Lilie mit sa main devant sa bouche et poussa un petit cri ; elle était dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, dans les livres de J.K. Rowling. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire. Même si elle était en train de rêver, elle devait se cacher car elle ne ferait pas long feu avec les Mangemorts. Il allait la tuer, elle était sans défense, rien qu'une pauvre Moldue perdue dans le monde des sorciers. Puis elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains ; Sirius allait bientôt mourir, elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le voir. Lilie se mit à courir et essaya tant bien que mal de suivre Harry. Après plusieurs minutes acharnées à poursuivre les Mangemorts pour retrouver le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts ; Lilie s'arrêta et vit avec bonheur mais aussi malheur Bellatrix Lestrange qui se battait farouchement avec Sirius. Elle s'avança doucement vers eux et fixa longuement ; Sirius il était comme elle se l'était imaginé, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de bien le regarder car il sortit de son champ de vision.

La jeune Moldue les suivit tout en restant dans l'ombre puis elle vit que le moment tant redouté approchait à grand pas ; alors qu'un jet de lumière allait frapper Sirius en pleine poitrine Lilie courut vers lui sans réfléchir et s'interposa. Elle pensait mourir ou bien être projetée sur un mur, mais il se passa autre chose ; une fine lueur bleu clair entoura Lilie et Sirius. Le sort que venait de jeter Bellatrix ne vint pas les frapper ; il se mit à rebondir sur la lueur et repartir vers l'envoyeur, c'était un bouclier. Lilie n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était elle qui venait de faire apparaître ce bouclier ? Elle vit Bellatrix hurler de rage puis la jeune Moldu se tourna vers Sirius ; il était aussi surprit qu'elle et se demandait qui elle pouvait bien être. Elle n'eut le temps de rien dire car Sirius la poussa par terre ; Lilie releva vite la tête et vit un nouveau sort atteindre le dernier des Black. Elle le regarda tomber à travers le voile sans pouvoir faire quelque chose.

« Non ! Sirius ! hurla-t-elle en tendant sa main comme pour l'attraper, mais c'était trop tard il avait disparu.

— Ton bouclier n'a pas tenu longtemps ! s'exclama Bellatrix avec un sourire diabolique. Ton heure est venue »

Lilie ferma les yeux, elle s'attendait à recevoir un sortilège mortel ; elle aurait aimé faire souffrir Bellatrix pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle aurait vraiment aimé la voir se tortiller de douleur. Ne sentant aucuns sorts arriver vers elle, Lilie rouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle sursauta en voyant Bellatrix couchée sur le sol ; cette dernière se tenait la tête comme si elle allait exploser. Puis la douleur sembla s'arrêter car la Mangemorte releva la tête et regarda Lilie ; Bellatrix avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se releva et s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître du champ de vision Lilie. Celle-ci se releva en chancelant puis elle versa quelques larmes ; elle n'avait pas pu sauver Sirius, elle n'avait fait que rallonger sa vie de quelques secondes. Pourquoi diable son bouclier avait disparu ? Elle ne savait même pas comment il était apparu, alors comment savoir pourquoi il était partit ?

La jeune femme resta plusieurs minutes à l'endroit où elle avait vu Sirius puis elle remarqua enfin qu'elle n'était plus seule dans cette pièce ; elle remarqua Remus Lupin qui essayait de résonner Harry Potter, ce dernier voulait secourir son parrain. Lilie s'avança timidement vers eux mais ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu. La jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle ; des Mangemorts étaient immobilisés et elle vit aussi Tonks qui était inconsciente ainsi que Maugrey Fol Œil qui essayait de la ranimer. Mais surtout, il y avait Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier s'occupait de Bellatrix, mais celle-ci avait le regard fixé sur Lilie ce qui attira l'attention de Dumbledore qui se tourna vers la jeune femme. Aussitôt Bellatrix s'échappa de son emprise et partit vers les gradins.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! » hurla la jeune femme en voyant Harry se précipiter à la poursuite de Bellatrix.

Sans le vouloir, elle tendit la main comme pour arrêter le garçon et projeta Neville qui passait juste devant elle.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi ! »

La jeune femme s'élança vers le garçon et se pencha vers lui.

« Je suis navrée Neville, je ne contrôle rien, dit-elle avec un air dépité.

— Pourrions-nous savoir à qui nous avons l'honneur ? fit Lupin en regardant Lilie de haut en bas. Vous n'êtes pas de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est exact, vous feriez mieux d'aller sauver Potter, Voldemort va arriver dès qu'il va apprendre que la prophétie a été détruite. »

Dumbledore la regarda une dernière fois puis il s'approcha de Lupin et lui parla ; enfin il fit volte-face et partit à la recherche d'Harry qui allait sans doute avoir besoin d'aide. Lilie quant à elle se tourna vers la porte et marcha vers elle, mais Remus Lupin lui barra le chemin ; il bougea la tête de droite à gauche, non elle ne devait pas partir. La jeune femme soupira et alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione qui était toujours inerte ; Ginny arriva vers elle et commença à lui poser des questions, auxquels bien sur elle ne répondit pas. Lilie regarda toutes les personnes présentes, ce rêve semblait si réel. Elle avait senti Sirius la frôler ; c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait ces choses en rêvant. Puis elle sentit une légère pression sur l'épaule droite ; elle se retourna et vit Lupin qui lui tendait la main pour qu'elle se lève. La jeune femme la prit doucement et se releva en chancelant un peu ; elle regarda autour d'elle, tout le monde était regroupé.

« Nous allons utiliser un Portoloin pour rentrer à Poudlard »

Lilie ne dit rien, mais suivit Remus Lupin qui se dirigeait vers le reste du groupe. Elle les regarda poser leurs mains sur une sphère ; la jeune femme hésita quelques minutes puis elle posa elle aussi sa main dessus. Après tout, rien ne pouvait lui arriver elle était avec des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lilie sentit ses jambes se dérober sous le sol, elle sentait qu'elle allait tomber. La jeune femme ferma les yeux ; son cœur battait terriblement vite puis après quelques secondes, elle les rouvrit. Tout avait changé. Elle n'était plus dans le Ministère de la Magie, mais dans un bureau. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit plusieurs étagères ainsi que des tableaux qui semblaient animés ; elle sut de suite qu'elle était dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Remus, pouvez-vous emmener les élèves dans leur salle commune s'il vous plait, je voudrais m'entretenir avec cette jeune femme quelques minutes. »

Dumbledore venait d'arriver, il s'installa à son bureau puis regarda Harry.

« Tu peux rester, je voudrais aussi parler avec toi.

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri dans le ministère de la Magie, fit Lilie une fois que les autres furent sortit.

— Je dois dire que votre bouclier était vraiment magnifique, mais il n'a pas duré longtemps.

— Je ne sais même pas comment il est apparu ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air.

— Vraiment ? »

Dumbledore la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes comme si il essayait de discerner le vrai du faux.

« Oui vraiment, vous n'avez qu'à demander au professeur Rogue de venir voir lui-même, avec l'Occlumancie il pourra lire dans mon esprit et voir que je ne mens pas !

— Vous connaissez Rogue ? demanda Harry qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

— D'une certaine manière je connais tout le monde, répondit la jeune femme en soupirant.

— Il me semble que vous ne contrôlez pas vos pouvoirs, j'ai pu le constater quand vous avez accidentellement projeté monsieur Londubat.

— C'était un accident ! Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Neville !

— Je le sais. Maintenant dites-moi, comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Lilie Mitchell, j'ai 20 ans et je suis une Moldue !

— Une Moldue ? J'ai du mal à le croire, surtout après avoir vu votre bouclier.

— Je ne peux pas être une sorcière ! Je n'ai jamais eu de baguette et je n'ai jamais fait de bouclier avant ce soir ! Nous n'avons jamais parlé de magie dans notre famille, je ne peux pas être une sorcière !

— Il existe des sorciers nés de parents Moldus.

— Oui merci je suis au courant, en registre familier on les appelle les Sang-de-bourbes.

— Vous en savez des choses pour une Moldue.

— Oui, je sais beaucoup de choses, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je sais tout ce qui va se passer et je ne pourrais rien changer car il faut laisser faire le destin.

— Vous savez des choses ? demanda Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux. Comme quoi ?

— La prophétie a été cassée, expliqua-t-elle en se frottant les tempes. Mais ce n'était qu'une copie, il se trouve que vous, Dumbledore, vous avez entendu la prophétie ; il y a seize ans c'est le professeur Trelawney qui vous l'a dite. Vous alliez justement montrer à Harry Potter votre souvenir, c'est cela ?

— En effet.

— Puis-je partir ? Vous devez parler à Harry, je le sais.

— Dobby » appela Dumbledore.

L'instant d'après l'elfe de maison apparu et se jeta sur le jeune sorcier.

« Harry Potter ! Dobby était très inquiet pour Harry Potter ! Dobby a été prévenu par Phineas Nigellus que Harry Potter était en danger ! couina l'elfe de maison en s'agrippant au jeune sorcier.

— Dobby, j'aimerais que tu tiennes compagnie à Lilie.

— Dobby le fera monsieur Dumbledore ! »

L'elfe de maison prit la main de la jeune femme et disparu avec elle, laissant Harry et Dumbledore.

« Outch ! J'ai la tête qui tourne ! fit Lilie en apparaissant avec Dobby dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

— Dobby est vraiment navré Miss Lilie ! Dobby ne voulait pas vous faire mal !

— Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de transport. »

Elle fit un timide sourire à l'elfe de maison et commença à marcher dans les couloirs.

« C'est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. »

La jeune femme se tourna brusquement vers Dobby ; les yeux brillant de désir et avec un grand sourire elle prit ses petites mains dans les siennes.

« Tu peux m'emmener aux escaliers qui bougent ? Je voudrais vraiment les voir !

— Dobby va vous y emmener Miss ! » l'elfe lui fit un grand sourire et disparu encore une fois avec elle.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ce n’est pas un rêve

******Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf Lilie qui sort tout droit de ma tête :p !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : CE N'EST PAS UN REVE**

La visite de Poudlard dura un long moment, presque une heure s'était écoulée depuis que Lilie avait demandé à Dobby de la conduire aux escaliers. Suite à la demande de la jeune femme, l'elfe de maison l'emmena jusqu'à la grande salle ; elle devait impérativement parler à Dumbledore. Lilie regarda ses vêtements et grimaça ; elle ne pouvait pas arriver là-bas vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un long t-shirt, elle soupira en voyant qu'elle portait toujours son pyjama. La jeune femme demanda alors à Dobby de lui donner des vêtements plus appropriés.

« Après tout, je suis en train de rêver, j'ai le droit de porter ce que je veux. » pensa-t-elle.

C'est ainsi que vêtue d'une longue robe noire et les cheveux attachés en demi couette, Lilie entra dans la grande salle sous les regards interlocuteurs des élèves qui ne savaient pas qui elle était. La jeune femme marcha avec assurance, on avait l'impression qu'elle avait un air hautain ; elle regarda la table des professeurs avec un petit sourire qui s'en alla bien vite quand elle rencontra des yeux noirs qui lui glacèrent le sang.

« Vous avez une magnifique robe Miss, fit Albus Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Dobby a fini de vous faire visiter Poudlard ?

— Oui, c'est exactement comme je l'avais vu, maintenant je vais repartir chez moi, non ?

— Je ne crois pas, il se trouve que vous savez des choses que nous ignorons, vous avez connaissances des événements qui vont se produire. »

— Bien sûr que je sais tout cela, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Je ne veux pas être là pour voir tous ses drames, j'ignore même pourquoi je suis ici.

— J'ignore aussi pourquoi vous êtes là, mais je crois que vous ne pouvez pas repartir chez vous maintenant.

— Non, vous dites n'importe quoi ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tout cela n'est qu'un horrible rêve que je fais parce que je suis en train de lire un livre, je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller !

— Ceci est la réalité Miss, affirma le professeur MacGonagall qui parlait pour la première fois. Vous ne rêvez absolument pas.

— Je...euh..que... »

Le visage de Lilie était devenu très blanc ; elle regardait avec horreur le directeur de Poudlard

« Vous plaisantez ! Et mes amis ! Je ne reverrais jamais personnes ! »

La colère de Lilie était énorme, la table des professeurs se mit à trembler et plusieurs verres explosèrent ; tous les professeurs semblaient surprit mis à part Dumbledore. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'elle venait de faire ; elle ne pouvait pas être une sorcière. Ça devait être encore une de ses rêves où elle s'imaginait en train de voler sur un balai, mais non elle était en pleine guerre et le meneur n'était autre que Lord Voldemort. La jeune femme se retourna et vit que tous les élèves la regardaient puis elle se retourna vers Dumbledore et secoua négativement la tête. Elle se courba ensuite pour faire une révérence et partit en courant de la grande salle. Dumbledore s'était levé au même moment, mais Rogue fut plus rapide que lui et couru après la jeune femme qui était déjà loin. Les élèves regardaient leur professeur de Potion sortir à toute vitesse ; ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait.

« Je veux partir ! » hurla désespérément Lilie en courant vers le portail.

Alors qu'elle continuait toujours à courir, la jeune femme entendit quelqu'un crier. Lilie tourna brièvement la tête tout en courant, puis elle se mit à trottiner en voyant Severus Rogue se diriger à grandes enjambées après elle. Lilie s'arrêta alors net ce qui surprit le professeur de Potion.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuit ?

— Je suis désolé professeur Rogue, mais comprenez-moi je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterrit ici ! Je veux repartir, mes amis vont s'inquiéter et j'ai tellement de travail en retard !

— Vous connaissez mon nom ?

— Oui, je connais beaucoup de chose sur vous, sur tout le monde, expliqua-t-elle rapidement en détournant son regard de ses yeux noirs.

— Que savez-vous sur moi ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil, il était sûr qu'elle mentait.

— Votre mère était une sorcière du nom d'Eileen Prince, votre père un Moldu du nom de Tobias Rogue. Vous vous êtes surnommé le prince de Sang-Mêlé et vous avez inventé beaucoup de sortilèges quand vous étiez étudiant à Poudlard. Dois-je en rajouter où c'est déjà beaucoup ? dit-elle en soupirant.

— En effet vous savez beaucoup de choses, mais allez y continuer.

— Vous êtes l'espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a entendu la prophétie le soir où Trelawney l'a dite à Dumbledore, c'est pour ça qu'il est allé tuer les Potter.

— Je pense que ça suffit, on devrait rentrer au château.

— Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? s'énerva-t-elle en s'avançant vers Rogue. Je connais trop de choses, je ne veux pas rester ici et voir tout ce qui va se passer sans rien faire ! Non ! Je préfère repartir !

— Je suis désolé Miss, mais vous allez devoir rester ici car on ne sait pas comment on pourrait vous faire repartir.

— Je vois...mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je suis trop vieille pour refaire des études et il n'y a pas la place pour être professeur.

— Le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal va être libre.

— Non, vous le savez, je suis déjà au courant de ce qui va se passer et je sais qu'il ne sera pas libre.

— Bien, je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être aider...

— Mrs Pomfresh, non ? fit Lilie en coupant le professeur Rogue

— Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

— Une intuition, je ne vois pas qui d'autre je pourrais aider. Murmura la jeune femme en baissant la tête. Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

— Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a demandé.

— Ah ! Je veux bien le faire pour lui alors ! » dit-elle en relevant la tête avec un grand sourire.

Lilie suivit alors le professeur Rogue ; ils rentrèrent tous les deux au château. La jeune femme se demandait bien comment son séjour dans le monde des sorciers allait se dérouler ; elle avait envie de tout voir et de rencontrer plein de monde. Mais elle avait aussi très peur, peur de ce qui allait arriver après les vacances, peur de mourir sans aider personne. Lilie serra les poings, c'était décidé elle ferait tout pour aider les personnes autour d'elle, quitte à changer le futur. La jeune femme était tellement absorbée dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard incessant du professeur Rogue sur elle.

Le repas qui mit fin à cette nouvelle année à Poudlard fut long pour Lilie ; elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider les autres. La jeune femme ne savait même pas où elle allait passer les vacances, elle ne voulait vraiment pas s'incruster. Alors qu'elle observait la table des Gryffondors, Dumbledore quitta la grande salle suivit de Rogue ; Lilie ne les remarqua pas sur le moment, ce fut quand elle entendit la porte se refermer qu'elle constata l'absence des deux hommes. La jeune femme se leva à son tour, mais contrairement au directeur et à son collègue elle sortit par les grandes portes en jetant un petit coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et des Serpentards.

« Pourquoi c'est à moi que vous demandez cela ? » fit Rogue en faisant une grimace.

Dumbledore et lui étaient tous les deux dehors ; ils marchaient dans le parc de Poudlard, éclairés par la pleine lune. Le vieux directeur qu'était Dumbledore semblait soucieux ; il tripotait ses mains et fronçait les sourcils. Quant au professeur de Potions, il ne cessait de soupirer en grognant ; il était sans doute de mauvaise humeur. Le vieux sorcier s'arrêta, il leva la tête et regarda la pleine lune un moment. Puis il porta son regard vers son collègue qui le fixait en attendant sans doute une réponse de sa part. Dumbledore se mit à sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule droite de Severus Rogue ; celui-ci regardait le Directeur dans les yeux.

« J'ai confiance en vous et puis peut-être arriverez-vous à savoir ce qu'elle sait et ce qui va se produire.

— Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, soit, elle ira vivre avec moi pendant quelques temps ; elle m'aidera à préparer des potions comme ça.

— Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas d'assistante ?

— Elle me donnera juste les ingrédients, je ne veux en aucun cas la voir près du chaudron ! Elle fera tout exploser, j'en suis certain.

— Voyons Severus, ne soyez pas si sévère.

— Bon, je suppose que c'est à moi de le lui dire » soupira Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lilie était assise en tailleur dans l'herbe, elle avait la tête levée et regardait les étoiles ; la jeune femme bougeait lentement de droite à gauche en fredonnant une douce musique puis elle entendit un craquement de branches. Elle se retourna et vit le professeur Rogue qui se tenait debout derrière elle. Il s'installa tout près d'elle et se mit lui aussi à regarder la lune ; il se tourna alors vers Lilie en soupirant et en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune femme leva les siens et attendit que ce soit lui qui parle en premier ; elle avait la sensation que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire était important et grave. Rogue croisa les bras et détourna son regard de celui de Lilie puis il soupira une dernière fois avant de se mettre à parler.

« J'ai une nouvelle à vous dire, elle ne va pas être joyeuse j'en ai bien peur.

— Je vous écoute.

— Le Directeur a décidé que vous alliez vivre un certain temps chez moi. »

Rogue la regarda de nouveaux, il fut étonné de voir les yeux de la jeune fille pétiller malicieusement puis il ferma ses yeux et les rouvrit avant de continuer de parler.

« Il y aura plusieurs règles à respecter quand vous serez chez moi, il ne faudra pas sortir de la maison ni s'approcher de mes chaudrons. Je vous expliquerai les autres règles quand vous serez là-bas.

— Quand partons-nous ?

— Demain matin, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

— Bien, fit Lilie en se relevant. Je vais aller me coucher pour être en forme demain, bonne nuit professeur Rogue.

— Nous allons être amenés à nous côtoyer très souvent, appelons nous donc par nos prénoms respectifs.

— Très bien, dans ce cas bonne nuit Severus, dormez bien » La jeune femme partit après l'avoir salué sans attendre qu'il lui réponde.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aiedail :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très très très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, dit moi si il y a des choses que tu n'aimes pas ! Bizouxxx


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Chemin de Traverse

******Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf Lilie qui sort tout droit de ma tête :p !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE**

Le lendemain Lilie fut réveillée par un elfe de maison ; ce dernier avait déjà préparé les affaires de la jeune femme, du moins les quelques vêtements que lui avait donné Albus Dumbledore. Lilie descendit dans la grande salle vêtue d'un long pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, les élèves déjeunaient tranquillement. La jeune femme alla directement à la table des professeurs ; il y avait Dumbledore ainsi que quelques autres professeurs, Lilie prit place au côté du vieux sorcier qui lui fit un sourire et lui proposa des croissants. Le déjeuner se passa silencieusement à la table des professeurs alors que les étudiants se dépêchaient de manger pour pouvoir ranger leurs affaires afin de quitter Poudlard pour retrouver leurs maisons respectives.

« Nous allons y aller nous aussi. »

Rogue avait entraîné Lilie avec lui dans ses appartements ; ils allaient passer par le réseau de cheminés pour pouvoir se rendre dans la demeure du Maître des Potions.

La jeune femme regarda Rogue prendre une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans la main et la jeter dans l'âtre connecté au réseau ; les flammes qui étaient alors rouges devinrent vertes émeraudes. Il entra ensuite dans la cheminée et prononça le nom de sa demeure, l'instant d'après Rogue disparu alors que les flammes le recouvraient. Lilie sursauta en voyant le phénomène ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un se faire aspirer dans les cheminées, mais en réel ce n'était pas pareil. La jeune femme fit exactement comme le professeur de Potions ; elle tremblait quand même un peu et espérer ne pas finir comme Harry Potter qui s'était trompé de nom quand il avait voulu aller au Chemin de Traverse lors de sa deuxième année. La jeune femme tomba lourdement sur ses genoux après avoir été aspirée par les flammes vertes ; elle se releva péniblement et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle était dans une magnifique chambre, un grand lit se trouvait juste devant elle. La jeune femme regarda plus en détail la chambre et remarqua une porte qui se trouvait à droite du lit. Lilie s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur la poignée ; elle était curieuse et voulait savoir où elle menait, mais hésita tout de même à l'ouvrir.

« Cette porte ne va pas vous manger.

— Ah ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! » s'exclama Lilie en se retournant.

Elle regarda Rogue qui se tenait contre la cheminée ; il avait un sourcil levé et un petit sourire en coin. La jeune femme observa encore la chambre puis elle se mit à fixer le professeur de Potions

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Chez moi.

— Chez vous ? répéta-t-elle en paraissant surprise. Je croyais que vous habitiez à l'Impasse du Tisseur ?

— Comment le savez-vous ? »

Rogue s'était doucement rapproché de Lilie, ses sourcils étaient froncés.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je sais beaucoup de choses.

— En tout cas, vous ne saviez pas que j'avais une autre maison.

— Nous n'allons pas rester ici pendant toutes les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si, pourquoi ?

— Hé bien... » murmura Lilie en baissant la tête et en se mettant à jouer avec une de ses mèches. Vous allez avoir de la visite dans votre autre maison.

— Quel genre de visite ?

— Je ne dois rien vous dire.

— Vous en avez déjà dit beaucoup, finissez donc.

— Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange vont venir chez vous pour une visite assez importante aux yeux de Narcissa, Queudver sera déjà chez vous quand elles vont venir.

— Je vois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me préviendra à l'avance pour Queudver je n'ai pas de souci à me faire, fit Rogue en passant devant Lilie pour ouvrir la porte. Je vais vous faire visiter, je ne veux pas que vous vous perdiez, surtout si j'ai besoin de vous »

La visite fut longue mais loin d'être ennuyante. Lilie ne cessait d'écouter Severus Rogue qui décrivait chaque pièce en comptant quelques fois des petites histoires de famille ; comme par exemple l'immense bibliothèque qui avait été faite par le grand père de la mère de Rogue, Gontran III Prince. Il avait voyagé dans tous les pays en ramenant à chaque fois plusieurs livres issus de magies différentes. Lilie était impressionnée par une telle collection ; elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé lire, mais là il s'agissait de magie et ce sujet la passionnée, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait vu qu'elle avait des pouvoirs dans ce monde. Severus continua la visite, le Manoir disposait aussi d'une grande piscine intérieure ainsi que d'une salle de sport sans oublier le laboratoire qui contenait plusieurs chaudrons et potions, sûrement la pièce préférée du Maître des Potions.

« Voilà, je vous ai fait tout visiter, je pense qu'il serait temps pour vous d'aller vous reposer. »

Lilie hocha la tête et suivit le professeur Rogue qui la conduisit à sa chambre. La jeune femme ne fut pas surprise de voir comment la pièce était décorée ; les tapisseries étaient vertes foncés, le décor ressemblait étrangement à celle de la salle commune des Serpentards. En effet, il y avait plusieurs objets en forme de serpent, comme les poignets des portes de l'armoire qui étaient des têtes de ses magnifiques reptiles qu'étaient l'emblème des Serpentards. Lilie toucha les poignets et se retourna vers Rogue qui était encore derrière elle ; la jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté. Rogue la salua puis la laissa seule dans sa chambre.

Les jours passèrent assez vite, au début Lilie et Severus Rogue entretenaient une relation assez froide et loin d'être amical ; le Maître de Potions ne cessait d'envoyer des pics à la jeune femme qui répliquait elle aussi. Puis au fil des jours qui passaient, leur relation devint plus amicale et Lilie faisait quelques fois des sourires à Rogue qui y répondait, mais pas très souvent. La jeune femme s'amusait aussi à prendre le journal des mains de Rogue et de le lire avant lui. Sous ordre de Dumbledore, Rogue avait emmené Lilie au Chemin de Traverse pour lui acheter une baguette ainsi que plusieurs vêtements. Au grand soulagement du Maître des Potions ils ne rencontrèrent personne de l'Ordre ni du camp adversaire comme Narcissa Malefoy ou encore son fils.

« Vous allez devoir passer quelques jours chez les Weasley.

— Il vous a dit que vous auriez de la visite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus Rogue était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil vert foncé ; il tenait un verre d'alcool à la main droite et fixait intensément Lilie qui était assise en face de lui. Elle lisait un livre de Potion et ne l'avait pas baissé pour lui répondre. Voldemort avait convoqué Severus quelques heures plus tôt ; il lui avait annoncé la visite de Queudver qui viendrait séjourner quelques jours dans la maison du Maître des Potions. Lilie avait su que ça allait se passer comme ça ; elle s'était préparée et avait réussi à joindre Dumbledore pour qu'il arrange tout avec Molly et Arthur Weasley. Ces derniers avaient acceptés joyeusement, mais Lilie n'avait pas le sourire. Elle voyait les jours défiler et ne trouvait aucun moyen de partir ou d'éviter les évènements qui allaient arriver.

Ce soir-là Lilie avait pris sa valise et était partit par la cheminée pour rejoindre le Terrier. Rogue avait ensuite coupé la liaison du réseau de Cheminette puis il s'était rassit sur son fauteuil en regardant longuement l'endroit par lequel Lilie avait disparu. Il crut encore entendre son rire chaleureux le matin ou voir ses yeux noirs rieurs qui le fixaient ; Severus ferma les yeux, il devait penser à autre chose. Il passa sa soirée à lire le livre qu'avait tenu et lu Lilie quelques heures auparavant ; quoi qu'il fasse il n'arrivait pas à l'enlever de ses pensées et cela l'énervait.

Le lendemain matin, Severus quitta son manoir pour sa maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur, Queudver arriva dans l'après-midi. Le Mangemort grassouillet fit comme chez lui ; il allait de la cuisine à la bibliothèque sans oublier de passer voir son collègue qui passait son temps dans sa chambre. Rogue ne supportait pas l'idée de voir ce rat se balader dans sa maison, mais il ne devait pas montrer son mécontentement sinon Queudver pourrait très bien aller tout raconter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une semaine passa, Rogue était plongé dans un livre quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte ; il grogna en posant le livre sur la table puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Il savait qui c'était, Lilie l'avait prévenue de cette venue.

Rogue ouvrit lentement la porte, quelques secondes après Narcissa Malefoy et sa sœur Bellatrix Lestrange entrèrent chez lui. Après s'être débarrassé de Queudver et de ses manies de fouineur Narcissa commença à parler, mais sa sœur l'interrompit brusquement en bombardant Rogue de questions. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui et le lui disait clairement ; cela gênait beaucoup Narcissa qui mit ses mains sur son visage en gémissant, mais Rogue et Bellatrix ne prêtèrent pas attention à elle. Severus répondit calmement aux questions de Bellatrix, ce qui déstabilisa cette dernière car toutes ses réponses semblaient correctes. Ce fut au tour de Narcissa de parler, après quelques minutes Rogue et elle se retrouvèrent à faire un Serment Inviolable ; Bellatrix fut leur Enchaîneur, cette dernière semblait stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait.

Pendant ce temps Lilie était chez les Weasley ; ces derniers avaient été avertis par Dumbledore que la jeune fille avait quelques capacités en Divination. Bien sûr c'était faux. Jamais Lilie n'avait montré de pouvoir en rapport avec la Divination ; elle n'avait pas de vision et ne voyait pas l'avenir, elle savait juste ce qui allait arriver. Albus Dumbledore ainsi que Severus Rogue ne savaient pas comment elle était au courant de ce qui allait se passer ou des choses assez personnels de plusieurs personnes ; elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle tenait ses renseignements des livres « Harry Potter » écrit par J.K Rowling. Cette histoire était assez délirante comme ça, Lilie n'avait aucune envie d'en rajouter une couche.

La jeune fille passait son temps enfermée dans la chambre de Fred et George qu'elle partageait avec le « Survivant ». Fleur, Ginny et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de la harceler de questions pour savoir ce qui allait se produire. La jeune française demandait toujours si son mariage serait parfait ; Ginny voulait savoir si sa mère allait réussir à empêcher le mariage de son frère et de « Fleurk » quand à Ron il se demandait s'il allait être de nouveau dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Seuls, Hermione et Harry ne bombardaient pas Lilie de questions car eux au moins savaient qu'il ne fallait jamais dévoiler l'avenir pour ne pas que celui-ci ne change.

Mrs Weasley venait de temps en temps dans la chambre qu'occupait Lilie ; celle-ci lui faisait des faibles sourires à chaque fois qu'elle entrait, mais sans plus. La jeune femme ne parlait pas beaucoup et se contentait de lire des livres qu'elle avait pris chez Severus Rogue. Un matin, Ginny entra en trombe dans la chambre qu'occupaient Harry et Lilie ; elle réveilla les occupants qui dormaient à point fermé et leur annonça qu'ils devaient se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Harry fit un grand sourire et se dépêcha d'aller s'habiller ; quant à Lilie, elle se mit à grogner en se frottant les yeux puis elle descendit calmement en bas sans prendre la peine de se changer.

« Tiens, une revenante ! Bonjour Lilie, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Mrs Weasley qui venait de sortir de la cuisine ; elle fit un grand sourire en voyant que la jeune femme était debout.

« Je vais bien, merci madame Weasley.

— Voyons ! Appelle-moi Molly ! s'esclaffa Mrs Weasley puis elle regarda Lilie de la tête aux pieds « Tu n'es pas habillée ? Nous partons au Chemin de Traverse.

— Je suis obligée de venir avec vous ?

— Oui, Dumbledore m'a dit que quelqu'un viendrait te chercher là-bas » expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, elle n'en savait pas plus.

Lilie hocha la tête et remonta se changer ; elle était contente que quelqu'un vienne l'enlever de cette maison. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les Weasley, non, elle les trouvait tous gentils. Mais le fait qu'ils lui posent beaucoup de questions l'embêtait, l'exaspérait. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme descendit retrouver les Weasley ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione. Lilie portait une jupe noire qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux, une chemise blanche et des collants avec des rayures noires et blanches.

C'est dans une voiture spéciale du Ministère de la Magie que la famille Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Lilie allèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent une personne les attendait, Rubeus Hagrid. La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux en le regardant ; elle ne l'avait pas imaginé aussi grand. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'il était un homme bien et extrêmement gentil elle serait partit se cacher derrière Mr Weasley. Le garde-chasse de Poudlard salua la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione puis il s'arrêta devant Lilie ; il se rappela alors de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. Hargrid la salua donc elle aussi avec un petit sourire, celui-ci était bien présent même si il n'était pas facile de le voir avec sa barbe.

Comparé aux autres c'est avec joie que Lilie entra dans le Chaudron Baveur ; elle était pressée de voir le Chemin de Traverse, mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit que des grandes affiches du Ministère de la Magie couvraient les vitrines des boutiques. Sur ces affiches il y avait les conseils de sécurité, mais aussi des photos animés en noir et blanc des Mangemorts évadés. Lilie frissonna en voyant le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange sur une de ces affiches ; son regard dédaigneux lui faisait froid dans le dos. La jeune femme couru vers le reste du groupe qui commençait à s'éloigner ; ils continuèrent de marcher pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Lilie remarqua qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient accompagné d'Hagrid se rendirent chez Madame Guipure ; la jeune femme les suivirent, sachant pertinemment ce qui les attendaient là-bas.

Lilie se mit à l'écart des trois adolescents ; elle ne devait pas intervenir et de toute manière il n'allait rien se passer d'extraordinaire, juste un simple conflit. Une voix se fit entendre derrière une rangée de robes de soirées pailletées de vert et de bleu. Quelques secondes après, Drago Malefoy apparu vêtu d'une robe de soirée verte foncée ; il s'avança vers le miroir et se regarda. Il se retourna après quelques secondes ; il venait d'apercevoir les reflets des trois Gryffondors par-dessus son épaule. La querelle commença, Malefoy ouvrit les hostilités en premier en traitant encore une fois Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe. Madame Guipure sortit l'instant d'après de derrière la rangée de vêtements en faisant remarquer au jeune Malefoy qu'il ne fallait pas dire de telles choses.

Lilie resta dans son coin à observer tout ce qu'elle avait lu, en vrai cela était beaucoup mieux. C'est alors que Narcissa Malefoy apparu elle aussi ; elle s'énerva contre Harry et Ron qui avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur son fils. Puis elle se mit à regarder Hermione et enfin Lilie. Narcissa ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle la vit ; la jeune femme se demandait bien pourquoi la mère de Drago la regardait comme ça. Toutes ses questions s'envolèrent quand Drago et sa mère sortirent de chez Madame Guipure. Après plusieurs minutes, les trois Gryffondors et Lilie sortirent eux aussi de la boutique. Hagrid attendait toujours dehors. Mr et Mrs Weasley apparurent avec Ginny les bras chargés de sacs ; Lilie voulu les aider mais Molly secoua la tête négativement.

« Quelqu'un est venu vous chercher Lilie.

— Qui cela ? » demanda la jeune femme en levant un sourcil.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dans le Poudlard Express

******Je remercie aiedail et Eleni pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**********Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf Lilie qui sort tout droit de ma tête :p !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : DANS LE POUDLARD EXPRESS**

« Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? fit une voix à la fois froide et doucereuse derrière le dos de la jeune femme.

— Severus ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire sans prêter attention aux mines sombre du trio qui regardait froidement le professeur de Potion.

Lilie salua Hagrid, les Weasley ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione puis elle partit aux côtés de Severus Rogue qui fusillait toujours Harry du regard. Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux, Lilie regarda Severus et remarqua qu'il semblait ailleurs, dans ses pensées. Elle posa délicatement une main sur son avant-bras ce qui fit sursauter le Maître des Potions qui tourna son visage vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière retira vite sa main ; elle lui fit un petit sourire maladroit puis détourna ses yeux pour ne plus affronter le regard sombre de Severus.

« Vous êtes-vous bien amusé chez les Weasley ? demanda-t-il pour entamer la conversation.

— Non. Ils n'ont pas cessés de me poser des questions pour savoir ce qui allait arriver. Bien sûr je n'ai rien dit, mais tout cela commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. C'est vraiment dur de ne pas empêcher certaines choses, comme chez Madame Guipure quand Harry et Ron ont pointés leurs baguettes sur Drago Malefoy.

— Quoi ? s'esclaffa Rogue en fixant la jeune femme. Ils se sont battus ?

— Non, Narcissa était avec son fils. Ils se sont juste menacés verbalement, rien de bien méchant. Ce qui m'a paru étrange c'est la façon dont Narcissa m'a regardé ; elle semblait surprise comme si elle m'avait déjà vu.

— Je ne sais pas, nous se savons pratiquement rien de vous.

— Sachez seulement que je ne connais personne dans ce monde ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré les Malefoy, ni des Aurors, personne d'ici ! répliqua sèchement Lilie en regardant froidement Severus qui semblait septique.

— Bien, rentrons maintenant » conclu Rogue en marchant plus vite.

La jeune femme soupira et suivit Severus qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner ; elle aurait bien aimé rencontrer les jumeaux Weasley et surtout voir leur boutique, mais elle n'allait quand même pas dire à Severus qu'elle aurait voulu rester un peu avec eux ? Après plusieurs minutes de marche ils sortirent du Chaudron Baveur ; Rogue se retourna brusquement vers Lilie, lui prit la main puis ils disparurent tous les deux. L'instant d'après ils réapparurent devant le Manoir de Severus Rogue ; Lilie ne l'avait jamais vu de l'extérieur, elle le trouvait encore plus immense. La jeune femme suivit le Maître des Potions tout en admirant le magnifique jardin qui encerclait la demeure de Rogue.

« Comme vous l'aviez prévu, Narcissa et sa très chère sœur sont venues me rendre visite » dit-il alors qu'ils dînaient dans le salon.

Il regarda la jeune femme qui était assise en face de lui et soupira.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas parlé du Serment Inviolable.

— Je n'allais quand même pas tout vous dire. Je n'aurais déjà pas dû vous parler de la visite de Narcissa et Bellatrix, dorénavant je me tairais.

— Ne réagissez pas comme ça ! Après tout, vous avez sans doute eut raison de me le dire et tant que nous y sommes, dites-moi ce qui va se passer. Juste quelques évènements.

— Sûrement pas, j'en ai trop dit.

— Ça ne fera...

— Je sais très bien ce que vous faites, et je vous préviens de suite, vous ne saurez plus rien du tout.

— Bien, comme vous voudrez.

— Et n'essayez pas de lire en moi, ça ne marchera pas » fit-elle avec assurance, la tête haute.

Severus soupira puis il se remit à manger ; il fut vite imité par la jeune femme qui semblait l'avoir persuadée de ne pas s'introduire dans son esprit. En réalité elle ne savait pas si ça allait marcher ; elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle n'avait trouvé que cela à répondre. Après le repas Lilie partit dans sa chambre ; elle passa la nuit à réfléchir pour trouver le moyen de quitter ce monde qu'elle avait pourtant toujours voulu voir. Même si au fond d'elle la jeune femme voulait rester elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Au même moment Bellatrix Lestrange faisait les cents pas en grognant de temps à autres devant une grande porte noire ; celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement et la Mangemorte se précipita dedans la pièce en rallant toujours autant. La pièce était sombre et humide ; la jeune femme s'approcha lentement au centre de la salle puis elle s'agenouilla en baissant la tête. Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant un froissement de tissu se rapprocher d'elle. Bellatrix leva les yeux et vit des yeux rouges la fixer intensément ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa main et gifla brutalement la Mangemorte qui bascula sur le sol. Elle se releva difficilement, la tête toujours baissée elle fixait le sol. Bellatrix frissonna en sentant la main de son maître caresser sa joue meurtrie.

« Comment oses-tu contester mes ordres ! s'écria-t-il en faisant bouger sa baguette entre ses doigts.

— Pardonnez-moi maître, je doutais vraiment de ses intentions.

— Je t'avais ordonné de ne plus rien dire à ce sujet ! Tu m'as extrêmement déçu. Je pensais que tu t'étais calmée depuis le fiasco au Ministère !

« Bellatrix, je l'ai vu... »

Narcissa venait d'ouvrir brusquement la porte ; elle se dirigea vers sa sœur, mais s'arrêta net quand elle vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui la fixait froidement.

« Oh pardon maître ! J'ignorais que vous vous trouviez dans la chambre de ma sœur.

— Qu'y a-t-il Narcissa ? siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en faisant volte-face afin de tourner le dos à Narcissa.

— Je venais voir Bellatrix pour lui dire que j'avais vu la fille du Ministère, celle qui a générait le bouclier pour protéger Black quand Bella lui a lancé un sort.

— Quoi ! Où ça ? s'écria Bellatrix en se relevant brutalement, oubliant complètement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans la même pièce.

— Chez Madame Guipure quand j'amenais Drago, il y avait aussi Potter et le fils Weasley qui étaient présent.

— De qui parles-tu Narcissa ? demanda Lord Voldemort en plissant les yeux.

— Elle parle de celle qui était au Ministère, Maître ! Celle dont je vous ai parlé ! s'exclama Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'était relevée elle semblait furieuse, ses sourcils étaient froncés.

— Une femme aux cheveux flamboyant, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il soudainement en croisant les bras

— Oui maître, répondit Narcissa qui se demandait bien comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres le savait.

— Décrit la moi.

— Mais maître, à quoi cela vous sert...

— Tait toi et répond à ma question !

— De taille moyenne, des longs cheveux roux. Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux mais elle portait des lunettes. Elle semblait complètement perdue, comme si elle n'aurait pas dû être là.

— Bien tout a marché comme prévu alors, fit Voldemort en marchant dans la pièce puis il se tourna vers les deux sœurs. Bellatrix, regroupe quelques Mangemorts pour aller surveiller cette jeune femme. Fait mieux que la dernière fois, je ne veux pas d'une autre catastrophe ! Et toi Narcissa, essaie de te renseigner un peu partout sur cette femme, va rendre visite à Madame Guipure.

— Oui maître, dirent les deux sœurs ensemble.

— Nous serons bientôt réunis » murmura Lord Voldemort une fois que les deux femmes furent sortit de la pièce.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, Harry était en train de parler avec Mr Weasley quand il s'aperçu que presque tout le monde était monté dans le train qui les menait à Poudlard. Le jeune garçon se précipita dans le train et hissa avec difficulté sa valise puis le train démarra. Harry pu entendre Mrs Weasley lui dire qu'il venait chez eux pour Noël, mais plus le train s'éloignait et moins il l'entendait. Harry agita une dernière fois à la main puis il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et regarda le couloir ; il aperçut Ginny discuter avec ses amies, mais aucunes traces de Ron et d'Hermione, ils devaient sûrement être dans le compartiment des préfets. Le jeune garçon demanda à Ginny si elle voulait rester avec lui, mais celle-ci devait aller rejoindre Dean ; elle laissa donc Harry, entouré de filles.

« Elles vont finir par t'étouffer mon pauvre Harry, fit une voix familière derrière lui.

— Lilie ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-il en voyant toutes les filles faire la tête et partir puis il vit enfin le visage de la jeune femme ; ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

— Je suis ici parce que je vais assister Mme Pomfresh, répondit-elle joyeusement avec un grand sourire.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas allée directement à Poudlard ?

— Non, j'ai supplié Severus de me laisser prendre le train, il a fini par céder !

— Ah...Rogue.

— Le professeur Rogue, Harry » Répéta Lilie en imitant Dumbledore.

Cela a pour eut effet de faire rire le jeune garçon qui se tenait maintenant les côtes.

« Salut, Harry !

— Bonjour Neville !

— Hello Harry, fit Luna qui suivait Neville de prés.

— Vous êtes la jeune femme qui était au Ministère avec nous, non ? demanda Neville en regardant Lilie, celle-ci lui fit un sourire en hochant la tête.

— Bonjour Luna, Neville, les salua Lilie avec un sourire puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Vous devriez aller chercher un compartiment.

— Venez avec nous » dit Harry en prenant le bras de la jeune femme, celle-ci fut surprise mais les suivit.

Neville, Luna et Harry parlèrent de la Gazette du Sorcier qui avait beaucoup parlé de leur petite aventure au Ministère. Après cet évènement tous les élèves de Poudlard regardaient Neville et Luna avec des yeux ronds. Neville expliqua qu'il pensait qu'avec toute cette publicité sa grand-mère serait sûrement furieuse, mais il en était advenu autrement ; elle était devenue très fière de son petit fils et lui avait même acheté une nouvelle baguette. Le garçon la sortit pour la montrer à ses amis et Lilie, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot la jeune femme le coupa.

« Bois de cerisier et crin de licorne, dit alors la jeune femme en regardant la baguette avec envie. Est-ce que je peux la prendre deux secondes ?

— Oui...oui bien sûr.

— Comme elle est légère, elle brille !

— Co...Comment sais-tu…, bégaya le jeune garçon en regardant Lilie, stupéfié.

— Je le sais, c'est tout » répondit-elle simplement en rendant la baguette à Neville qui était encore déboussolé.

Elle regarda ensuite Luna qui détachait une paire de lunettes psychédéliques des pages centrale du Chicaneur.

Les trois adolescents continuèrent de discuter, après plusieurs minutes Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le compartiment et saluèrent Luna et Neville. Ils n'avaient pas vu la jeune femme ; cette dernière toussa un peu et leur fit un grand sourire. Ron se mit à raconter à Harry que Malefoy ne remplissait pas ses devoirs de préfets ; il était resté assis dans son compartiment avec les autres Serpentard. Alors qu'il discutait sur le cas de Malefoy, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et une jeune fille de troisième année entra, elle était essoufflée. La jeune fille devait apporter les deux rouleaux de parchemins qu'elle avait dans la main à Neville et Harry ; une fois cela fait, elle sortit du compartiment à reculons.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron en regardant les parchemins avec envie.

— Une invitation du professeur Slughorn, répondit Lilie d'un ton las en soupirant puis elle se tourna vers Neville. C'est un nouvel enseignant.

— Je pense que je ne m'y ferais jamais, fit Harry en regardant Lilie. Vous n'êtes pas réellement dans le train parce que vous aviez hâte de nous revoir n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous devriez aller rejoindre ce cher Horace » dit la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Lilie regarda Harry et Neville sortir du compartiment avec un peu d'inquiétude ; elle savait ce qui allait se passer avec Slughorn. Il n'y avait aucun danger, mais elle savait très bien qu'ensuite Harry allait s'aventurer dans le compartiment de Malefoy avec sa cape d'invisibilité. La jeune femme continua de regarder le paysage défiler ; elle ne devait rien faire, il fallait que tout se passe comme prévu. Lilie avait du mal à rester assise ; elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la porte et aux adolescents en espérant sortir sans qu'ils la voient. La jeune femme demanda alors à Hermione de lui prêter son manuel de Potion pour qu'elle le feuillette le temps qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Premiers jours à Poudlard

Merci à **Bunny** et **Mlle Potter** pour leurs reviews ! Désolée d'avoir mis longtemps à mettre ce chapitre, en fait il était fini depuis très très longtemps mais j'ai complètement oublié de le publier ! Vous aurez deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Bizouxxx !

**********Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf Lilie qui sort tout droit de ma tête :p !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : PREMIERS JOURS A POUDLARD**

Le temps s'écoulait rapidement ; Lilie était tellement absorbée par les Potions qu'elle n'avait pas vu que la nuit était tombée. Hermione, Ron et Luna avaient revêtu leurs uniformes ; la porte s'ouvrit sur Neville qui fit un sourire gêné et prit ses vêtements pour aller se changer dans les toilettes. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules en pensant qu'Harry avait été retenu un peu plus longtemps par Slughorn, mais ils se trompaient. Alors que les élèves descendaient tous du train, Lilie se fraya un chemin et rechercha le compartiment de Drago. Puis elle en remarqua un avec les stores fermés ; elle y entra et tâtonna le sol avec ses mains. Elle finit par sentir quelque chose de dur puis passa sa main dans le vide comme pour attraper quelque chose ; l'instant d'après le visage d'Harry apparaissait, il était couché sur le sol.

« Ça va Harry ? demanda-t-elle en ramassant la baguette du garçon et en lui jetant un sort pour qu'il retrouve sa mobilité.

— Oui, ça va merci. »

Harry prit la baguette que Lilie lui tendait puis il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous le saviez aussi ?

— Bien sûr, je sais tout ce qui va se passer, mais je lisais le manuel de Potion d'Hermione et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je suis navrée.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! C'est Malefoy.

— Sortons du train, avant qu'il ne redémarre.

— Une chance que vous saviez où j'étais.

— Non c'est mal ce que je viens de faire, c'est Tonks qui était censée venir te chercher un peu plus tard.

— J'ai l'impression qu'elle va mal.

— Je ne te dirais rien sur sa santé, même si ce n'est pas très important, je ne dois rien dire.

— Pourquoi pour l'invitation...

— Tu l'avais dans les mains, il n'y avait aucun risque pour que ce soit modifié.

— D'accord. »

Harry arrêta d'insister, il voyait bien que cela gêné Lilie de parler de ça.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose, si Tonks était venue te chercher, elle aurait envoyé un Patronus aux professeurs pour que quelqu'un vienne te chercher. Devine qui était cette personne ? demanda Lilie un avec petit sourire.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Le professeur Rogue.

— Vous plaisantez ?

— Non, il aurait même enlevé 50 points à Gryffondor pour ton retard si je me souviens bien et 20 points pour ton accoutrement de Moldu.

— Je l'ai échappé belle alors !

— Je ne sais pas Harry peut-être valait-il mieux que je n'intervienne pas.

— Et me laisser avec Rogue ? Je ne pense pas que vous soyez comme ça.

— Le professeur Rogue est quelqu'un de très agréable tu sais, seulement tu le vois d'un autre œil vu que c'est ton professeur et que...

— Allons Lilie, vous n'avez pas besoin de dire ça, il n'est pas dans les parages.

— Voyons Harry ! Je ne dirais jamais ça pour m'attirer les faveurs de Severus. Non, c'est vraiment une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup ; je le respecte et je ne dirais jamais quelque chose de mauvais sur lui, comme je déteste aussi le fait que toi tu dises des méchancetés sur lui.

— Il vous a jeté un sort, fit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

— Voilà, on y est Harry. » dit-elle rapidement, elle semblait gênée.

Lilie passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune garçon qui étaient emmêlés puis elle regarda son visage qui était couvert de sang.

« Voyons, c'est quoi déjà le sort, fit elle en réfléchissant puis elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le visage d'Harry, celui-ci avait les yeux grand ouvert. Tergeo. »

Aussitôt, le sang desséché disparut du visage du Gryffondor.

Lilie entra la tête haute dans la grande salle comme la première fois qu'elle avait franchi les grandes portes ; Harry quant à lui avait revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité et marchait tranquillement vers la table de Gryffondor. Il s'installa doucement entre Ron et Hermione et retira sa cape ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter ses amis ainsi que d'autres Gryffondor. Harry se mit à rire doucement et commença à manger avant qu'on lui pose des questions. De son côté, Lilie était assise à côté de Rogue ; elle regardait tendrement Harry comme une mère regarderait son enfant. La jeune femme aimait bien Harry, pas à cause de sa popularité, mais parce qu'elle le trouvait très gentil et adorable.

« Serait-il possible que vous soyez tombé sous le charme de Potter ? fit Rogue en grimaçant.

— Non, Harry et quelqu'un de gentil même si souvent il en fait qu'à sa tête ; je n'ai jamais été attiré par les gamins Severus.

— Alors, ce voyage en train vous a-t-il plut ? demanda-t-il comme pour changer de sujet.

— Oui, tout ce qui devait arriver est arrivé, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers Rogue ; elle lui fit un petit sourire. Et vous ? Content d'être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

— Assez, j'attendais cet instant depuis longtemps.

— Au moins cette année il y aura un professeur compétent dans cette matière ; je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne vous ai pas choisi avant. »

Rogue ne répondit rien, il se contenta de regarder la jeune femme qui observait les élèves ; il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle était si gentille avec lui. Quand elle avait habité avec lui pendant les vacances il lui était arrivé de lui crier dessus, mais presque jamais elle n'avait répondu. Elle s'excusait juste de l'avoir énervé puis elle se remettait à ses activités ; ça ne lui avait pas paru étrange sur le coup, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait il ne l'avait jamais entendu rouspéter ou l'insulter. Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait avant ; elle savait qui il était.

« Dites-moi Lilie, pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et calme que l'on entendait rarement.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— De votre attitude à mon égard, j'ai l'impression que vous me...

— Que je vous respecte ?

— Oui, souffla-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux

— C'est le cas je vous respecte, cela vous surprend-t-il tellement ?

— Disons que je ne suis guère habitué à ce genre de choses.

— Je comprends que vous soyez méfiant à mon égard alors, fit elle en ricanant puis elle se leva. Je vais aller me coucher, je suis exténuée.

— Je vous accompagne, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

— Oh non, restez ici...

— Je vous accompagne, répéta-t-il en haussant un peu la voix.

— Bien. » Lilie baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Rogue se leva et passa devant la jeune femme ; celle-ci s'empressa de saluer les professeurs restant puis suivit Severus de prés. Elle marchait à ses côtés, aucuns des deux ne parlaient. Rogue regardait devant lui quant à Lilie elle semblait en plein combat avec elle-même ; une partie d'elle voulait poser quelques questions à Rogue, mais l'autre partie ne préférait pas s'attirer les fourbes du professeur. Alors qu'elle cherchait quoi dire, elle soupira en voyant qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Rogue la regarda en levant un sourcil ; Lilie fit un petit sourire, ses joues étaient rouges.

« Merci Severus, passez une bonne nuit.

— Passez aussi une bonne nuit Lilie, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ma chambre est juste à côté, dit-il en montrant un peu plus loin un tableau qui représentait un serpent.

— D'accord, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne viendrais pas vous déranger. »

Elle le salua une dernière fois puis se retourna vers l'entrée de sa chambre, mais elle sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas le mot de passe pour entrer.

« C'est l'espoir » lui susurra Severus qui était tout près d'elle.

— Merci. »

Lilie était devenue écarlate ; elle remercia encore une fois le professeur et entra dans sa chambre puis elle soupira et se laissa tomber contre la porte.

Le lendemain alors que tous les élèves été toujours endormis, Lilie sortait de sa chambre. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe verte ; ses cheveux étaient détachés et se mouvaient alors que la jeune femme marchait à grand pas dans les couloirs. Elle entra dans la grande salle par la porte réservée aux professeurs et fut surprise de voir que Dumbledore était déjà debout ; il déjeunait tranquillement quand il vit la jeune femme. Lilie le salua poliment et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, le directeur semblait de très bonne humeur comme toujours.

« Avez-vous bien dormit ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire

— Oui, et vous ?

— Comme un vrai bébé. Alors pas trop anxieuse pour votre première journée à l'infirmerie ?

— Non, enfin...commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis elle reprit. J'avoue que si un peu. Je n'ai jamais travaillé dans un hôpital ou une infirmerie, je n'ai été que bibliothécaire.

— Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? Je me serais arrangé avec Mrs Pince.

— Oh non, trop peu pour moi ! Je sais comment est Mrs Pince, les livres sont une chose sacré chez elle ; sa bibliothèque aussi, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait voulu d'une personne qui l'encombre.

— Hum, maintenant que j'y réfléchis je pense que tu as raison.

— Je vais vous laisser. Je vais aller marcher un peu dehors ; il est un peu trop tôt pour me rendre à l'infirmerie, non ?

— Oui, à tout à l'heure alors. »

Lilie salua le vieux sorcier et sortit cette fois-ci par les grandes portes. Elle descendit les escaliers et sortit du château ; une fois dehors la jeune femme respira un bon coup l'air frais du matin. Puis elle marcha lentement dans l'herbe. Les oiseaux chantaient, mais à part cela c'était le calme plat. Lilie se cru dans un rêve en admirant le magnifique paysage qui entourait Poudlard. Elle repensa à son monde dévasté en partie par la pollution ; c'est dans ses moments-là que Lilie se disait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste auprès des sorciers. Dans un monde où tout était possible ; elle pouvait briser un objet précieux à ses yeux, il ne lui suffirait qu'un coup de baguette pour que tout soit réparé.

« Ainsi donc, votre perception de la vie est aussi simple que ça ? demanda la voix suave et froide du professeur Rogue qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle.

— Je ne vous avez pas entendu venir, est-ce que j'aurais parlé tout haut ?

— Oui, cela m'arrive aussi quelques fois.

— Ce n'était pas ma perception de la vie, je comparais juste mon monde au votre. Dans le mien il y a la pollution, les attentats, des jeunes qui brûlent des voitures, la famine. Alors que dans le vôtre, il suffit d'avoir une baguette et des livres de sortilèges pour s'en sortir et faire ce qu'on veut.

— Mais vous, ne me dites pas que vous aviez une vie misérable. Vous avez travaillé dans une bibliothèque ; vous avez fait des études, vous avez une famille.

— Vous croyez réellement que j'ai fait de longues études ? Je n'ai même pas eut mon diplôme ; heureusement que j'avais des connaissances pour qu'on veuille m'engager dans une bibliothèque. »

Elle s'arrêta de parler et regarda Rogue dans les yeux avant de continuer.

« Une famille, oui j'en ai eu une. Mais depuis mon échec scolaire, ils n'ont plus voulu de moi. Ils m'ont renié et ils ont eu raison.

— Raison ? Je ne pense pas que des parents devraient avoir le droit de renier leur enfant pour ça.

— Parlons d'autre chose voulez-vous.

— Non. Vous êtes si mystérieuse ; durant votre séjour chez moi vous ne m'avez pas souvent parlé de vous, insista-t-il en haussant le ton

— En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il donc ? Au fond vous vous en fichez bien de ce qu'a été ma vie. Vous ne voulez qu'une chose savoir ce qu'il va se produire, vous êtes comme Dumbledore ! dit-elle brusquement alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

— Lilie. »

Severus posa sa main sur la joue droite de la jeune femme ; il sécha les larmes puis il la retira rapidement comme si il venait de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Vous devriez voir Mme Pomfresh. Moi je vais aller me préparer, les cours vont bientôt commencer. »

Rogue tourna les talons et marcha vers le château, sa cape volant derrière lui. Lilie le regardait partir avec un sentiment de tristesse dans le cœur ; elle fronça les sourcils en soupirant, ce qu'elle détestait éprouver ce genre de sentiments. La jeune femme regagna elle aussi Poudlard ; elle rencontra le trio de Gryffondor dans les couloirs. Ces derniers la saluèrent avec des grands sourires, mise à part Ron qui n'avait pas digéré le fait que Lilie ne lui dise pas s'il allait oui ou non rejouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et avoir une petite amie. Hermione mit alors un coup de coude à son ami qui fit un petit sourire à la jeune femme qui les regarda ensuite disparaître au détour d'un couloir pour se rendre à leur premier cours.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Tout va mal

**************Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf Lilie qui sort tout droit de ma tête :p !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : TOUT VA MAL**

Lilie arriva enfin devant l'infirmerie ; elle frappa et entra, mais elle ne vit pas Mrs Pomfresh. La jeune femme s'installa sur une chaise et attendit qu'elle arrive. Après plusieurs minutes à attendre l'arrivée de l'infirmière ; Lilie se leva dans l'intention d'aller voir le directeur, mais avant qu'elle puisse sortir Mrs Pomfresh arriva totalement essoufflée. La vieille femme s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme ; elle avait été retardée par plusieurs élèves de 1ère année qui s'étaient plaint de maux de tête et de ventre. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, juste du stress pour leurs premiers cours. C'est ainsi que débuta la première journée de Lilie dans le monde de la médecine ; elle pensait être tranquille, mais quelques élèves vinrent à l'infirmerie pendant les premières heures de cours.

« Comment faites-vous pour vivre avec autant de patients ! s'exclama Lilie en tomba sur une chaise après que le dernier élève soit sorti.

— C'est une question d'habitude. Vous vous y ferez rapidement vous verrez. Je vous laisse quelques instants. » fit Mrs Pomfresh en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Lilie était à présent toute seule ; elle était affalée sur une chaise, ses yeux étaient fermés. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se massa le front, elle avait mal. Puis tout d'un coup elle eut comme des sortes de visions, des images lui venaient en tête. Elle vit le visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux épais et broussailleux ; ses yeux sombres fixés un serpent qu'il tenait dans ses mains puis il releva la tête et tendit le serpent. A ce moment-là, Lilie se réveilla en sursaut. Elle respira rapidement tout en regardant autour d'elle. La jeune femme était toujours assise sur la chaise ; elle se leva et couru vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Voyons ! Quel mot de passe lui a-t-il donné le premier soir ! s'énerva-t-elle en fixant la gargouille. Ah oui ! Suçacides ! »

La jeune femme monta les escaliers à toute vitesse ; elle ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé, ce qui lui était arrivée. Voilà qu'elle devenait folle au point de croire qu'elle avait des visions, décidément elle avait trop regardé la télévision. Lilie ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, mais elle ne trouva personne à part une petite bassine de pierre sur le bureau. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de la Pensine et des souvenirs de Bob Ogden. La jeune femme essaya de se calmer et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en attendant le retour du Directeur et d'Harry. Ces derniers étaient en plein dans les souvenirs d'Ogden quand celui-ci était allé rencontrer la famille Gaunt. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent quand Dumbledore et Harry revinrent dans le bureau ; ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué la présente de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci se leva, elle était encore bouleversée.

« Mr le directeur ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement en faisant retourner Albus Dumbledore et Harry vers elle. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose dans l'infirmerie tout à l'heure ! Je crois que je deviens folle.

— Voyons Miss, calmez-vous et dites-moi ce qu'il se passe.

— Je me suis reposée quelques instants dans l'infirmerie quand Mrs Pomfresh s'est absentée. Puis j'ai fermé les yeux j'ai vu des images, celle d'un homme aux yeux sombres qui tenait un serpent. Il avait un sourire presque sadique et il lui manquait des dents. expliqua-t-elle rapidement en s'énervant.

— Dites Lilie, cet homme il n'avait pas les cheveux sales ? demanda Harry en regardant la jeune femme et Dumbledore à tour de rôle.

— Si, comment le sais-tu ?

— Je vois où tu veux en venir Harry, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le connaisse.

— De qui parlez-vous ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Lilie était perdue et ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient, puis elle sursauta et mit sa main devant sa bouche en poussant un petit cri.

« Mon dieu, ce n'était quand même pas Morfin Gaunt !

— Vous savez qui il est ? demanda le vieux sorcier qui semblait surpris que la jeune femme sache une telle chose.

— Bien sûr, c'est le frère de Merope, la mère de Voldemort. Vous venez juste de les voir dans le souvenirs d'Ogden, mais quel rapport avec moi ?

— Quoi ! s'exclama Harry qui semblait déboussolé. C'était la mère de Voldemort ?

— Oui Harry et le jeune Moldu était Tom Jedusor Senior.

— Quel rapport avec moi ? répéta Lilie qui grinça des dents en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit sincèrement Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Vu que vous savez certaines choses peut-être que votre imagination vous joue des tours ou bien rêviez-vous, non ?

— Et mon mal de crâne, je l'ai inventé ? J'ai eu subitement des douleurs à la tête avant de voir ses images et j'étais très consciente ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant sur le bureau avec ses mains.

— Je vais appeler le professeur Slughorn pour qu'il vous raccompagne dans votre chambre. »

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour transmettre un message à Horace.

— Pardon, tu voulais sans doute rester un peu seul avec Dumbledore. Et moi voilà que j'arrive soudainement.

— Non ce n'est rien, après tout c'était important. Vous pourriez avoir des visions ?

— Oh non je ne pense pas. Je crois que j'ai trop regardé la télévision, dit-elle en rigolant.

— Peut-être que non. Vous présumiez être Moldu, mais il se trouve que vous avez des pouvoirs et selon Albus Dumbledore, ils sont très puissants.

— Voilà, il ne va pas tarder à arriver. fit le directeur en revenant vers son bureau. Asseyez-vous Miss. »

Le vieux sorcier fit apparaître un siège pour la jeune femme ; cette dernière semblait être encore sous le choc des images qu'elle avait vu.

Alors que Dumbledore et Harry discutaient de Merope et Tom Jedusor ainsi que de la façon dont la jeune Gaunt s'y était prise pour se marier avec le Moldu qu'elle aimait ; Lilie se demandait toujours pourquoi elle avait eu ses images dans la tête. Elle se posa énormément de questions, mais elles étaient toutes sans réponses. Elle dû alors abandonner, après tout peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison, son imagination lui jouait sûrement des tours. Lilie perdait patience à attendre le professeur Slughorn puis des coups retentirent à la porte. Dumbledore se leva et alla ouvrir ; la jeune femme soupira, elle s'attendait à voir le nouveau professeur de Potion quand Severus Rogue entra dans le bureau.

« Je vais la raccompagner, Horace ne se sentait pas bien. dit-t-il au vieux sorcier

— Passez une bonne nuit Lilie. Quand à ce qu'il s'est passé à l'infirmerie, je pense que c'est seulement votre imagination.

— Bien. Bonne nuit professeur, fit-t-elle quelque peu vexée par l'attitude du sorcier qui ne semblait pas préoccupé puis elle se tourna vers Harry. Bonne nuit à toi aussi !

— Que vous est-il arrivé à l'infirmerie ? demanda Severus alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans les couloirs.

— Je me suis reposée quelques secondes et j'ai vu des images devant moi, des images montrant l'un des descendants de Serpentard ; il me montrait un serpent qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Ce type avait un sourire malsain.

— Etrange.

— Le professeur Slughorn ne se sentait pas bien ? Il n'est pas malade au moins ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Elle ne semblait pas du tout inquiète pour la santé du nouveau professeur de Potion.

« Non. Il était juste fatigué.

— Bon...bonne nuit Severus » fit Lilie une fois devant la porte de sa chambre ; elle fit un petit sourire à son collègue auquel celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

Après cela, Lilie ne vint plus déranger le directeur de Poudlard ; il lui arrivait quelques fois de voir des images de Morfin Gaunt ou encore Lord Voldemort, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle se persuada que ce n'était que son imagination. La jeune femme passa ses journées à l'infirmerie ; elle sortait de temps en temps pour apporter des Potions au professeur Slughorn. Un jour par chance, Mrs Pomfresh lui demanda d'aller se reposer et de sortir un peu du château ; Lilie ne se fit pas prier et courut dehors, aujourd'hui il y avait les essais de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

Quand la jeune femme arriva au terrain de Quidditch, les essais avaient déjà commencés. Lilie s'installa dans les tribunes, juste à côté d'Hermione ; elles étaient toutes les deux à l'abri de la pluie. Alors que les essais des batteurs finissaient, ceux des gardiens commençaient et les tribunes se remplissaient très vite. Lilie jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui ne devait pas se sentir très bien ; son visage avait pris une drôle de couleur. Ce fut Cormac MacLaggen qui commença ; il réussit à arrêter quatre penalties sur cinq puis ce fut le tour de Ron. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très bien quand il monta sur son Brossdur 11. Pourtant, le Gryffondor arrêta cinq penalties d'affilés. Alors qu'Harry s'énervait sur MacLaggen car celui-ci voulait avoir une autre chance ; Lilie descendit des tribunes avec Hermione, mais cette dernière se mit à courir vers ses amis.

« Bravo Ron, tu as été remarquable ! le félicita Lilie.

Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione et murmura assez doucement pour que ni Ron ni Harry n'entendent.

« Magnifique sortilège de Confusion », la jeune femme salua le trio et partit vers le château, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lilie marchait dans les couloirs, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis elle sentit une odeur de vanille mélangée à de la lavande ; la jeune femme s'approcha et remarqua que cela venait du bureau de Rogue. La jeune femme parut bizarre le fait qu'elle se soit dirigée vers ce bureau ; elle haussa les épaules et frappa quelques coups à la porte. Rien. Lilie recommença, mais personne ne répondit. La jeune femme se retourna et commença à marcher quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Severus l'appeler. Il l'invita à rentrer dans son bureau ; Severus regarda longuement dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'espionne, surtout quand ils s'agissaient des Gryffondors.

« Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il brusquement en s'asseyant à son bureau

— Oh rien, j'ai senti une odeur de vanille alors je suis venue voir d'où cela venait. Pardon si je vous ai déranger. »

Lilie le salua puis elle marcha vers la porte, mais elle ne put continuer car le professeur Rogue venait de l'attraper par le bras.

« C'est de cela que vous parlez ? »

Severus tenait dans sa main un petit récipient rempli d'une crème jaune ; il l'approchât du nez de la jeune femme et celle-ci ferma les yeux en sentant l'odeur.

« On applique un peu de cette crème et l'instant d'après on se sent divinement bien, la sérénité, le calme absolu, plus aucun soucis.

— Il y a des effets secondaires ?

— Aucuns, le seul problème et que cela ne dure pas très longtemps.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il existait une telle crème.

— Normal c'est moi qui l'ai créé, mais elle n'est pas tout à fait au point. Severus qui tenait toujours la jeune femme, la lâcha enfin puis il marcha dans la pièce. Les effets doivent tenir plus longtemps.

— Dites-moi, quand vous l'aurez complètement terminé est-ce je pourrais en avoir un pot s'il vous plait ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant le sol.

— Vous êtes soucieuse ? demanda-t-il à son tour en se tournant vers elle.

— Oui très, je dors à peine le soir et les Potions que me donnent Mrs Pomfresh ne font rien. »

Lilie avait relevé la tête et regardait le professeur Rogue, celui-ci s'avança de la jeune femme. Lilie était comme paralysée.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous hante ? » murmura-t-il en prenant une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme dans sa main. Il avait un regard tendre que Lilie avait rarement vu, ses yeux l'hypnotisaient presque.

« La mort de... »

Lilie fut interrompu par les coups donnés à la porte. La jeune femme secoua la tête ; elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de révéler à Severus le destin tragique de Dumbledore. C'est alors qu'elle comprit, il l'avait manipulé pour qu'elle lui dise tout. Lilie regarda froidement le professeur puis elle le gifla violement ; elle sortit ensuite de son bureau en bousculant le professeur Slughorn qui attendait devant la porte de son collègue. Lilie était furieuse contre Severus, mais aussi contre elle-même. Comment avait-t-elle pu croire un seul instant que Rogue s'intéressait à elle et non à ce qu'elle savait ? Comment avait-t-il pu la manipuler ? La jeune femme était aussi en colère car elle ne pouvait pas aller le dire à Dumbledore, il ne la croirait sans doute jamais.

Lilie ne se montra pas au dîner, elle préféra rester dans sa chambre. La jeune femme avait demandé aux elfes de maison de lui apporter à manger ; elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Severus, elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Au cours des semaines qui passèrent, elle ne fit que quelques apparitions dans la grande salle. Lilie restait pratiquement tout le temps à l'infirmerie à aider Mrs Pomfresh ; elle sortit tout de même le jour de l'excursion à Pré-au-Lard. Mrs Pomfresh lui avait dit que ce n'était pas bien pour sa santé de rester toutes ses journées dans une infirmerie. Lilie n'alla pas déjeuner ; elle resta plusieurs minutes dans sa chambre à essayer plusieurs vêtements. Il fallait qu'elle se couvre, le temps était orageux. La jeune femme se rendit devant les portes de Poudlard ; elle portait une longue robe noire qui était recouverte par un long manteau, également noir.

La jeune femme regarda les élèves passer devant le Capteur de Dissimulation de Rusard ; après plusieurs minutes ils purent tous aller à Pré-au-Lard. Le vent glacé les empêchait de marcher vite, comment pouvait-on sortir par un temps pareil ? Mais même si il avait faisait de l'orage, la jeune femme était quand même sortit, elle en avait assez de rester dans Poudlard. Quand ils furent enfin à Pré-au-Lard, Lilie marcha à grand pas vers Les Trois Balais et y entra. Elle soupira quand elle sentit la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps ; elle prit un verre de whisky pur feu et observa attentivement les gens qui se trouvaient dans le bar. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle sursauta en voyant Harry s'asseoir à sa table avec Hermione et Ron.

Lilie n'était pas très bavarde, elle se contentait d'écouter les trois adolescents. Ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps dans le bar ; le trio partit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant de nouveau Lilie toute seule. Cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout ; la jeune femme se remit à observer le monde, elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Elle resta un bon moment dans le bar puis elle partit à son tour quand elle eut fini son verre. Lilie frissonna quand elle sentit le froid venir sur elle, ce n'était pas un temps pour sortir. Elle marcha à grand pas vers Poudlard ; elle n'avait pas envie de rester trop longtemps dehors, elle allait finir par geler. Alors qu'elle se hâtait de rentrer, elle entendit un horrible hurlement et se mit à courir vers le bruit. Elle tomba sur le trio de Gryffondor et deux jeunes filles ; l'une était couchée par terre et hurlait en se tordant de douleur quant à l'autre, elle pleurait. Lilie comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Katie Bell et de Leanne.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

— Lilie ! hurla Harry en se précipitant vers elle. Katie a été ensorcelée !

— Je vais essayer quelque chose. »

La jeune femme prit Katie dans les bras et ferma les yeux ; elle n'avait jamais essayé de transplaner, mais il fallait un début à tout. Alors que Lilie se concentrait sur Poudlard, elle disparut avec Katie. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et poussa un soupir en voyant qu'elle était dans la grande salle. Lilie ne se posa même pas des questions sur ce qu'elle venait de faire et aussi sur le fait qu'elle ait pu transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

« Dobby » appela-t-elle en espérant que l'elfe de maison se montre.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Dobby apparut devant elle.

« Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour Miss Lilie ?

— Va me chercher le professeur McGonagall et dit lui qu'une élève a été ensorcelée, s'il te plait.»

Dobby hocha la tête et disparut ; l'instant d'après il réapparut avec le professeur McGonagall à ses côtés. Celle-ci affichait toujours son air sévère, cependant elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle vit le corps de Katie. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'hurler, mais Lilie lui avait jeté le sortilège Silencio. Le professeur de Métamorphose emmena immédiatement Katie à l'infirmerie avec Dobby ; quant à Lilie elle sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Cette aventure l'avait épuisé ; elle allait encore plus mal qu'avant. Elle savait qui avait fait cela, mais elle ne pouvait le dire, comme toujours. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation ; un jour ou l'autre elle finirait par craquer, elle le sait. D'abord les images des Gaunt qui la hantaient tous les soirs ; ensuite Severus qui manipulait son esprit pour lui faire avouer ce qu'elle connaissait et maintenant le fait qu'elle savait qui était à l'origine de l'ensorcellement de Katie. Tout empirait.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Soirée désastreuse

**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à madame Rowling, seule l'histoire de cette Fanfiction m'appartient, ainsi que Lilie qui sort tout droit de mon imagination !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé d'avoir mit longtemps à le finir ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font trop plaisir ! Par contre, je tiens à dire quelque chose, à la fin du chapitre précédent, Lilie n'a pas transplaner à Poudlard O.O ! Voilà, voilà, et pour ceux qui veulent savoir quel lien elle à avec Morfin Gaunt, ce sera dans un autre chapitre ! Bizouuuxxx !

Je voulais commencer le chapitre 8, mais demain et mercredi j'ai BEP blanc et je dois réviser ! Je suis désolé ! Je continuerais pendant les vacances ! Merci encore de lire ma fanfiction !

* * *

**Une jeune femme pas si Moldu que ça**

**Chapitre 7 : Soirée désastreuse**

« Vous devriez aller voir le match de Quidditch qui a lieu aujourd'hui, Serpentard contre Gryffondor »

_Lilie, qui était assise à la fenêtre de l'infirmerie à observer le paysage, tourna la tête vers Mrs Pomfresh et lui fit un timide sourire. Depuis l'accident de Katie Bell, Lilie était restée enfermée soit dans sa chambre, soit à l'infirmerie. Elle évitait soigneusement le professeur Rogue quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ce qui énervait beaucoup Severus car il la regardait toujours froidement. La jeune femme salua Mrs Pomfresh et s'apprêta à sortir de l'infirmerie quand Drago Malefoy arriva, le visage pale. L'infirmière le fit s'asseoir sur un lit et alla lui chercher une potion pour le soigner. Lilie passa devant le Serpentard pour sortir, mais elle s'arrêta et lui murmura quelques mots au creux de l'oreille._

« Astucieux votre idée des pièces de monnaies ensorcelée » _Ne pu s'empêchait de dire la jeune femme._

_Drago écarquilla les yeux et se retourna brusquement vers Lilie qui sortait, le Serpentard se leva pour la suivre mais Mrs Pomfresh le fit se rasseoir en lui disant de rester tranquille. Le garçon ne savait pas comment Lilie pouvait savoir ça, elle était arrivée de nulle part, et personne ne savait qui elle était, alors comment pouvait t-elle connaître ça ? Il se souvint alors de la réaction de sa mère le jour où il a rencontré Potter et Weasley chez Mme Guipure. Juste après être sortit de la boutique sa mère n'avait pas arrêté de marmonner en disant qu'elle devait en parler à sa sœur. Drago se mit à sourire en y repensant, il devait absolument en parler à sa mère, il lui écrirait une lettre quand il sortirait de l'infirmerie._

_Alors que le Serpentard avalait la potion que lui avait donné l'infirmière, Lilie alla s'installer juste à côté du professeur Flitwick. Le match venait juste de commencer, les Serpentard attaquaient déjà les buts de leur adversaire, mais Ron bloqua le tir ce qui fit crier de joie les Gryffndor. Alors que Lilie applaudissait au moment où Ron bloquait un autre tir, Rogue vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme, celle-ci le regarda du coin de l'œil un instant puis elle reporta son regard sur le match. Ron continua d'arrêter les tirs des Serpentard. Quand tout d'un coup, Potter et Harper se mirent à pourchasser le Vif d'or qui avait fait son apparition, Harry réussit à l'attraper après quelques minutes, mettant fin au match._

« Bravo Harry » _Murmura Lilie en se levant pour partir_

_La jeune femme ne prêta aucune attention à Severus qui l'observait, il n'avait cessé de la regarder pendant le match, attendant sûrement un signe de sa part. Mais non, Lilie partit sans un regard pour le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Severus soupira en la regardant, puis il partit à son tour en direction de l'école. Il remarqua que Lilie marchait devant lui, elle ne devait pas l'avoir vu, silencieusement, Severus l'a suivit en restant bien éloigné de la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas qu'elle remarque sa présence. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils en apercevant Potter se diriger vers la jeune femme, celle-ci ne l'avait pas encore vu._

« Lilie ! » _S'exclama le Gryffondor en se précipitant vers elle_

« Beau match Harry » _Lilie lui fit un grand sourire_

« Merci, ça te dirait de venir à la fête qu'on organise dans la salle commune ? »

« Tu es gentil, mais ce sera non. J'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire ce soir. Par contre, voudrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Oui bien sur »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit déjà produit, mais va parler à Hermione et prends lui sa baguette avant qu'elle ne blesse Ron avec ses oiseaux jaunes »

« Euh...d'accord »

« Elle est dans la première classe ouverte en sortant de la salle commune »

_Lilie le salua et partit, Harry la regarda s'éloigner puis il se mit à courir vers sa salle commune à la recherche d'Hermione. Severus quand à lui, se demandait bien ce qu'allait faire Lilie ce soir, il se remit à la suivre même si il avait quelque peu perdu sa trace. Sans le remarquer, le directeur des Serpentard se dirigeait vers les cachots et spécialement vers la salle de cours qui avait été jadis la sienne. Il sursauta en voyant la jeune femme, accroupit devant la porte de la salle. Severus s'avança doucement vers Lilie puis il se mit à sa hauteur et la secoua doucement, elle s'était endormit._

« Hum... » _La jeune femme leva doucement la tête et regarda où est ce qu'elle se trouvait, puis elle se leva précipitamment, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormit devant la salle de potion._

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Je...oui...je voulais vous parler »

« N'est ce pas ce que nous faisons ? _» Demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin_

« Très drôle » _Répondit froidement la jeune femme_ « Je voulais vous entretenir à propos de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, vous savez, quand vous m'avez manipulé pour que je vous dise certaines choses »

« Je n'avais pas... »

« Et dire que je vous faisais confiance ! Comment avez-vous osé me faire ça ! » _S'écria t-elle en le coupant. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser parler._ « Je sais pertinemment que vous me méprisez, je viens de nulle part et j'ai du vivre avec vous sous l'ordre de Dumbledore et maintenant vous devez me voir tous les jours à Poudlard ! Mais de là à me faire ça ! »

_Severus voulu encore en placer une, mais encore une fois Lilie l'en empêcha, il ne trouva alors qu'une seule solution. Severus se rua pratiquement sur la jeune femme et l'embrassa, Lilie s'était arrêté de parler, mais elle n'avait pas repoussé Rogue. Elle était comme pétrifiée. Puis doucement, Severus rompit le baiser et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux, et ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner, les yeux de Lilie étaient devenus rouge, exactement comme ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais juste après ils étaient redevenus normaux. Severus n'y comprenait plus rien, avait-il rêver ? Mais avant qu'il ne se pose plus de question, Lilie regardait froidement, les mains placées sur ses hanches. Elle attendait visiblement une explication de se changement de comportement._

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a prit ? » _Lilie leva un sourcil_ _**« Pas que je sois en colère pour le baiser, oh non pas du tout, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ai fait ça parce qu'il en avait envie » **Pensa t-elle en le regardant toujours._

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, je n'arrivais pas à placer un mot ! »

« Que...QUOI ! » _S'exclama t-elle en écoutant la raison de Severus, alors sans en entendre davantage, Lilie poussa le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal et sortit de la salle en courant, les larmes aux yeux._

_La jeune femme courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en pleurant, puis elle entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus Rogue la faisait souffrir comme ça. Lilie trouva vite le sommeil, elle était épuisée par une telle journée, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire encore des cauchemars, toujours avec Morfin Gaunt. Mais quel rapport l'unissait à cet homme ? Après ce second incident avec le professeur Rogue, Lilie resta une nouvelle fois enfermée dans sa chambre et ne sortit que pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Son séjour à Poudlard ne se déroulait pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Pourtant, un jour, la jeune femme ne se dépêcha pas à retourner dans sa chambre juste après le déjeuner. Lilie marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. _

« Bonsoir très chère Lilie ! »

« Professeur Slughorn » _Salua t-elle poliment en baissant la tête_

« Que faites vous ce soir ? »

« Rien, pourquoi cela ? »

« J'organise une fête et je serais heureux de vous compter parmi les invités ! »

« Oh...je... »

« Ce soir à huit heures ! Bonne journée Lilie ! » _Slughorn partit comme il était arrivé ne laissant pas la jeune femme répondre._

_La jeune femme grogna en se remettant à marcher vers sa chambre, elle aurait du s'en douter mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé elle n'y avait plus penser. C'est donc de mauvaise humeur que Lilie chercha une tenue pour ce soir, elle savait que Severus serait présent et s'était cela qui l'embêtait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle sentait que cette soirée allait être très passionnante. Après avoir trouvé la tenue adéquate, Lilie partit en direction de l'infirmerie, mais lorsqu'elle y entra, Mrs Pomfresh la fit sortir aussitôt en prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide aujourd'hui. La jeune femme n'en demandant pas plus et retourna dans sa chambre, la journée commençait bien._

_Le soir, Lilie s'habilla pour se rendre à la petite fête organisée par Slughorn. La jeune femme avait revêtu une longue robe rouge bordeaux, toute simple. Lilie prit sa baguette et la pointa sur ses cheveux, l'instant d'après ils étaient légèrement bouclés et les pointes étaient maintenant rouges. Contente du résultat, la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le bureau de Slughorn pour assister à la fête du professeur. En chemin, Lilie rencontra Harry accompagné de Luna, elle les salua et continua sa route. La jeune femme ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à cette soirée. Qu'est ce qui allait se passer ? Mais les questions de Lilie s'envolèrent, elle était arrivée devant le bureau de Slughorn._

« Vous êtes enfin sortit de votre chambre Lilie ! » _S'exclama Slughorn qui s'avançait vers la jeune femme, un verre d'hydromel à la main._

« Bonsoir Horace »

« Venez ! Nous sommes tous là bas » _Sans plus attendre, il prit la main de Lilie et l'entraîna dans un coin où plusieurs professeurs étaient réunis_.

« Regardez qui j'emmène ! »

_Lilie fit un timide sourire, il y avait les professeurs MacGonagall, Trelawney, Flitwick, et enfin Severus Rogue. Le sourire de la jeune femme disparu quand elle croisa ses yeux noirs, elle avait redouté ce moment toute la journée. Mais Lilie ne le laissa pas impressionner par ce regard, elle prit un verre d'hydromel et commença à parler avec les professeurs sans ce soucier de sa présence. Mais quelques fois, la jeune femme regardait Severus, sans que celui-ci sans aperçoive, ce que Lilie ignorait, c'est qu'il faisait, lui aussi, la même chose. Tous deux s'observaient sans que l'autre ne le voie. Puis, Lilie s'excusa auprès des professeurs et sortit du bureau, elle regarda les alentours._

« Que comptez vous faire, Mr Malefoy ? » _Demanda t-elle à haute voix en regardant le long du couloir. Il était là, mais elle ignorait où exactement_. « Je sais ce que vous manigancez, vous n'y arrivez pas »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » _Drago venait de se montrer, il était caché derrière un mur, le jeune Serpentard s'avança lentement vers Lilie_.

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même »

« Pourtant, **_il_** s'intéresse à vous. Vous devez être quelqu'un d'important, sinon **_il_ **ne ferait pas tout pour vous rencontrer »

« _**Il** _? Qui cela ? » _Demanda la jeune femme en frissonnant._

« Lilie ? »

_La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna, Severus arrivait vers eux, il fixa le jeune Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils, puis il regarda Lilie, elle avait le visage pale. Drago partit en courant en échappant ainsi aux questions de son professeur, celui-ci ne se préoccupait même pas de son élève, toute son attention était dirigée vers la jeune femme. Elle semblait si perdu, elle regardait dans le vide, Rogue fut tenté d'entrer dans son esprit pour voir ce qui la tourmentée ainsi, mais il le savait, il n'en avait pas le droit. Alors, il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme ce qui la fit sursauter, elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et le regarda, puis tout d'un coup, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura. Severus fut si surpris qu'il resta sans rien faire, puis doucement, il l'entoura avec ses bras et lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille. _

_Lilie resta un long moment dans les bras de Severus, elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle se sentait si bien ainsi, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Puis elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Drago Malefoy. **Il** était à sa recherche ? La jeune femme se remit à frissonner en pensant que ce **il** était peu être Voldemort. Mais si s'était lui, pourquoi était il après elle ? Non, c'était absurde, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voyait pas qui pouvait lui en vouloir. La jeune femme était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui raconter, elle préféra rester encore quelques instant dans les bras de Severus, savourant ce moment. De son côté, Severus ne savait pas comment réagir, d'un côté il aimait la tenir dans ses bras, mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de sentiments qui allaient partir un jour où l'autre. _


	8. Chapitre 8 : Confrontation

**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à madame Rowling, seule l'histoire de cette Fanfiction m'appartient, ainsi que Lilie qui sort tout droit de mon imagination !

Kikoo ! Et oui un nouveau chapitre ! Il était temps ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai eut...une...euh...panne ? J'espère que ceux qui passaient des examens les ont eut ! Moi j'ai enfin réussit à avoir mon BEP . Youpiiiiiiii ! Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ! Bizoux !

* * *

**Une jeune femme pas si Moldu que ça**

**Chapitre 8 : Confrontation**

_Lilie était en train de marcher dans le parc de Poudlard, il y avait de la neige partout, les vacances étaient là. La jeune femme était à l'école pendant les vacances, elle n'avait nulle part où aller. C'est dans ses moments là que Lilie aurait aimé retourner chez elle, à présent, tout lui manquait, même sa famille qui lui en avait voulu après son échec scolaire. La jeune femme leva la tête et admira le château, si grand, si majestueux, jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle le verrait en vrai. Lilie soupira et marcha vers Pré-au-Lard, elle devait aller acheter des ingrédients pour le professeur Rogue ainsi que des friandises pour le Directeur. La jeune femme se mit à sourire en imaginant la tête de Dumbledore quand il recevrait ses bonbons par hiboux._

_Pré-au-Lard était presque désert, certaines boutiques étaient fermées, Lilie avait l'impression que le village était mort. Elle continua de marcher en regardant chaque boutique, le peu de gens qui étaient dans le village se pressaient de rentrer dans les boutiques, comme si ils fuyaient quelque chose. Avant que la jeune femme ne se pose plus de questions, une lueur verte l'interpella, elle leva les yeux au ciel, et c'est là qu'elle la vit pour la première fois, la Marque des Ténèbres. Lilie mit une main devant sa bouche, elle était horrifiée, elle se précipita à la porte la plus proche et essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée, elle en essaya une autre, puis une autre, mais elles étaient toutes fermées. La jeune femme se mit à courir vers Poudlard, elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, sans se retourner. Alors qu'elle courrait, Lilie cherchait des yeux un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher, mais il n'y avait jamais rien._

_Puis soudain, Lilie s'arrêta net, cinq personnes encagoulés se tenaient devant elle, des Mangemort. La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive, cette fois s'en était fini d'elle, que pouvait t-elle faire contre cinq Mangemort ? Ils allaient sans doute la faire souffrir et ensuite la tuer. Lilie serra les poings, elle ne devait pas mourir, la jeune femme ne su rien faire d'autre que fuir, elle avait vu une ruelle à sa droite, elle s'était dépêchée de courir, sans penser à rien d'autre. Bizarrement, les Mangemort ne l'avaient pas attaqués en lui lançant des sorts, Lilie qui courait toujours, se retourna rapidement après plusieurs minutes, elle s'arrêta brusquement en ne voyant personne derrière elle. Avait t-elle rêvé ? Alors que la jeune femme se demandait si elle devait rebrousser chemin ou se cacher. Derrière elle, une personne encapuchonnée s'approchait lentement d'elle, on ne pouvait distinguer que son sourire, un sourire machiavélique. _

« Te voilà enfin » _Dit l'inconnu avec une voix suave_

_Lilie sursauta et se retourna brusquement puis regarda avec horreur la personne qui se trouvait devant elle, pourquoi cette voix lui disait-elle quelque chose ? Lentement, les mains de l'inconnu se posèrent sur sa capuche et la firent basculer en arrière. Lilie poussa un cri en voyant ses yeux rouges, son physique ressemblant à un serpent, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La jeune femme reculait à mesure que lui avançait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, et puis qui voudrait venir l'aider en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tous les membres de Lilie tremblaient, elle avait si peur, elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait pas vivante de cette rencontre_.

« J'ai enfin réussi à mettre la main sur toi »

« Que...que me voulez vous ? » _Demanda Lilie en reculant encore plus, mais elle était coincée contre un mur._

« Ce que je veux ? Toi voyons » _Lord Voldemort s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, il fit un sourire en coin._

« Moi ? Mais...mais c'est absurde...je...je suis une...mol...moldu » _bredouilla Lilie, elle avait si peur._

« Et moi je suis Dumbledore n'est ce pas ? » _Voldemort éclata d'un rire aigu qui fit frissonner la jeune femme._ « Ne me ment pas, je sais tout de toi »

« C'est impossible »

« A ton avis, qui t'as fait... »

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pu finir sa phrase car plusieurs personnes venait de transplaner autour de lui et de Lilie. Le Lord Noir regarda la jeune femme une dernière fois puis il transplana à son tour. Lilie regarda avec soulagement le groupe qui venait de la sauver, elle reconnut Tonks, celle-ci prit la jeune femme par le bras et la ramena à Poudlard en courant presque, elle ne voulait pas que Dumbledore soit encore plus inquiet. Quand à Lilie, elle ne dit rien, elle était encore toute chamboulée par sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort, comment pouvait-il tout savoir d'elle ? Lilie en voulait presque à ses sauveurs d'être venus si vite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase, ses trois mots restaient dans sa mémoire **« qui t'as fait ? » **mais qui avait fait quoi ? Et puis pourquoi la voulait-il ? Toutes ses questions donnaient la migraine à Lilie._

« Nous étions très inquiets Lilie, que c'est-il passé ? » _Dumbledore venait de se lever de son siège et s'approchait rapidement de la jeune femme, il y avait aussi le professeur Rogue ainsi que Tonks dans le bureau._

« Nous l'avons trouvés en compagnie de Vous-Savez-Qui. Si nous étions arrivés quelques minutes plus tard, elle serait sans doute morte. » _Expliqua l'Auror._

_Lilie ne fit aucuns commentaires, elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder le sol, elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils sachent qu'il lui avait parlé, qu'il lui avait dit qu'il la voulait, elle. Dumbledore lui demanda si elle allait bien, la jeune femme répondit en hochant la tête, mais elle allait tout sauf bien, intérieurement en tout cas. Le Directeur demanda à Tonks de rester dans son bureau et congédia Severus et Lilie. Cette dernière ne demandait pas mieux que d'aller se reposer. Rogue et elle se mirent alors à marcher dans les couloirs, comme toujours, aucuns des deux ne parla. Lilie, n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle était Moldu, et qu'elle allait bientôt rentrer chez elle, au fond d'elle, elle l'espérait. Severus, lui, essayait de pénétrer dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais en vain, il n'y arrivait pas. C'était étrange, car Lilie ne connaissait rien de la magie, comment pouvait-elle se protéger des intrusions mentales ? _

« Vous pensez que Voldemort est assez puissant pour faire venir une personne dans ce monde ? » _Demanda Lilie en s'arrêtant soudainement, elle regarda Severus_ « Il m'a dit qu'il me voulait »

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit au professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Sincèrement, j'ignore si c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui vous a fait venir, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, en tout cas, pas pour le moment. »

_Lilie haussa les épaules, elle le saurait tôt ou tard, Lord Voldemort n'allait sûrement pas la lâcher. Depuis la dernière fois, quand la jeune femme s'était mise à pleurer dans les bras de Severus, ils n'avaient plus eut de contacts, ils s'étaient remit à s'ignorer, Lilie s'occupait d'aider Mrs Pomfresh, quand à Rogue, il restait dans son bureau, à corriger des copies. La jeune femme n'était pas aller raconter sa petite discussion à Dumbledore, bizarrement, elle s'était dit que si Voldemort l'avait amener dans ce monde, il avait sans doute le pouvoir de la ramener, mais comment faire pour qu'il accepte ? Car si il l'avait fait venir, s'était sans doute pour quelque chose d'important, vu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la voulait. Lilie soupira, s'était peine perdue, jamais il ne voudrait la ramener chez elle, autant parler à un mur._

_Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis la rencontre de Lilie avec Lord Voldemort, la jeune femme avait enfin décidé d'aller tout raconter à Dumbledore, sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais d'un autre côté, elle hésitait. Dans sa tête, Lilie avait imaginé un plan pour s'échapper de Poudlard et partir loin, très loin. Toute cette situation lui déplaisait, elle ne voulait pas être mêlée à cette guerre, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Lilie semblait déprimer de jours en jours, tout le monde le voyait, mais personne ne pouvait rien faire. La jeune femme marchait en direction du bureau du directeur, quand elle remarqua une silhouette venait dans sa direction. Lilie mit une main dans une poche de sa cape pour prendre sa baguette, elle la sera très fort en continuant de marcher. Cependant, elle soupira et sortit sa main de sa poche en voyant que la silhouette appartenait à Severus Rogue, ce dernier parut surprit de voir la jeune femme traîner dans les couloirs._

« Bonsoir Severus »

« Bonsoir, puis-je vous demander où vous aller, Lilie ? »

« Je vais voir le directeur, je dois lui parler de quelque chose »

« Puis-je vous accompagner ? » _Demanda t-il avec un voix douce que peu de gens lui connaissait._

« Bien sur ! » _Lilie lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à marcher près de lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en cherchant un sujet de conversation, mais elle ne trouva pas, alors elle lui posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête_ « Comment s'est passé votre journée ? »

« Bien, je suis enfin débarrassé des échecs de Longdubat en cours de potion, alors maintenant je me porte mieux »

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était du à votre présence que Neville ratait ses potions, vous lui faites peur »

_Severus se tourna vers elle, il avait un sourcil levé et souriait, puis il se retourna brusquement en entendant des voix se rapprocher. Alors que Lilie allait lui demander ce qui se passait, il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une classe qu'il ferma à clé avec un sort. Les voix s'amplifièrent en passant devant la porte, puis elles s'estompèrent, doucement. Severus tenait toujours le bras de la jeune femme, il se retourna vers elle, et la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était proche d'elle, il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou, et cela n'avait rien de désagréable. Puis, aussi doucement que possible, Lilie posa une main sur la joue de Severus et rapprocha son visage du sien, c'était comme si elle ne se contrôlait plus. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ferma les yeux quand ses lèvres rencontrent celles de la jeune femme. Le baiser était chaste au début, mais il devient vite passionné, Lilie mit ses deux mains autour de la nuque de Severus, quand à ce dernier, il fit glisser ses bras sur la taille de la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassèrent éperdument, plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux. Après quelques instants, ils finirent pourtant par se détacher l'un de l'autre. Severus regarda Lilie comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, celle-ci lui fit un sourire._

« Vous ne deviez pas aller voir le Directeur ? » _Demanda t-il en détournant son regard de la jeune femme._

« Si, mais je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez entraîné dans cette salle. »

« Je n'allais pas vous laisser avec Narcissa Malefoy »

« Comment ? » _S'exclama Lilie en fronçant les sourcils_ « C'était elle ? »

« Oui, je me demande bien ce qu'elle est venue faire à Poudlard » _Severus regardait la jeune femme en levant un sourcil, il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose._

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous » _Dit-elle en soupirant_ « Elle est peu être venue parce que son fils lui a dit certaines choses »

« Allons voir le Directeur »

_Emmenant le geste à la parole, Severus prit brusquement le bras de la jeune femme et l'entraîna dans les couloirs. Lilie se demandait si il regrettait le baiser, elle se sentit triste en pensant qu'il avait préféré oublié, qu'il faisait semblant que rien ne s'était passé, pourtant elle remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché, il tenait toujours son bras. De son côté, Severus se gifla intérieurement, il s'était promis de ne pas l'embrasser, de ne pas s'encombrer de tels sentiments, et pourtant il venait de faire tout le contraire. Il la regarda rapidement du coin de l'œil, elle semblait ailleurs, dans ses pensées. Rogue continua de la regarder pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du Directeur._

« Asseyez-vous » _Dumbledore était assit derrière son bureau, il prit un plateau de biscuit et en proposa à Severus et la jeune femme qui refusèrent immédiatement._

« Je suis venue vous voir pour vous faire part d'une chose que m'a dit Drago Malefoy il y a quelques temps » _Voyant que Dumbledore ne disait rien, Lilie continua donc_ « Il m'a dit que Voldemort s'intéressait à moi, bien sur il n'a pas mentionné son nom, mais il disait **_« il »_** à la place. Ensuite, quand j'ai rencontré Voldemort à Pré-au-Lard, il m'a clairement dit qu'il me voulait, il m'a dit qu'il savait tout de moi. Comment est ce possible ? »

« Récemment, il se trouve que j'ai découvert des choses que moi-même je n'avais pu envisager. Cela vous concerne ma chère »

« Qu'avez-vous découvert ? » _Demanda Severus qui était resté silencieux_

« Mademoiselle Lilie fait partie de la famille de Voldemort »


	9. Chapitre 9 : D'étranges révélations

**Après presque 7 ans d'absence, je mets enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie de nouveau Melfique qui m'a redonné le goût d'écrire :) ! Je ne sais pas si on a encore le droit de répondre aux reviews avant les chapitres. Mais je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une reviews, et celles aussi qui ne l'ont pas fait :) ! J'ai bien l'intention cette fois-ci de finir cette fanfiction ! Par contre, laissez moi un peu de temps, c'est sur de se remettre sur une fanfiction qu'on a plus touché depuis presque 7 ans :)**

**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf Lilie qui sort tout droit de ma tête :p !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : D'étranges révélations**

La jeune femme tiqua en entendant la révélation du directeur. Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Lilie se demandait bien de quoi pouvait parler Albus Dumbledore. Elle ? De la même famille que Voldemort ? Complètement absurde ! La jeune femme tapait nerveusement du pied alors qu'elle ruminait intérieurement, en attendant que le directeur veuille bien parler de nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait atterrit à Poudlard, elle trouvait le comportement de Dumbledore, agaçant. Il la regardait comme si il voulait s'insinuer dans son esprit pour essayer de déchiffrer ses pensées, alors qu'il lui suffisait de dire ce qu'il avait appris. Elle attendit encore un instant, mais voyant que le directeur se contentait de la regarder, elle craqua et fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« Alors, fit elle en continuant de taper du pied, comme ça je suis de sa famille ? Vous voulez rire j'espère ? »

« Hélas non » Dumbledore soupira en appuyant son menton sur ses mains jointes « Je voudrais tenter une expérience pour en être sûr, cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Cela dépend, ça va être douloureux » Répondit-elle en plissant les yeux. Lilie avait tiqué quand le directeur l'avait tutoyé, mais elle n'émit aucune objection. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'elle était à Poudlard, et venant de lui, cela ne la dérangeait pas.

« Non, non » Dumbledore se leva doucement et alla se positionner près de la jeune femme, il tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite et la pointa vers le sol « Serpensortia »

« Vous voulez me faire peur ? » Demanda Lilie, dont le visage était devenu livide alors qu'elle regardait le serpent qui avait jaillit de la baguette du sorcier « Les serpents ne me révulsent pas, mais je préfère qu'ils restent loin de moi si ils sont vivants. »

Alors qu'elle avait dit ses mots, le serpent qui n'était pas plus long que l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, se tourna vers elle et se mit à la regarder d'une étrange façon. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de demander pourquoi ce petit reptile qui lui faisait tant peur s'était tourné vers elle. Mais elle ne put rien dire, car le serpent fut celui qui parla en premier. Il scrutait toujours Lilie, puis sa langue fourchu sortit de sa gueule, et un son strident retentit dans le bureau de d'Albus Dumbledore. Lilie venait de pousser un cri, et avait posé sa main contre sa bouche, elle semblait horrifier et recula d'un pas, les yeux toujours posés sur le serpent. Le professeur Rogue était par contre stupéfié, lui qui arrivait à dissimuler ses expressions, ne cacha pas sa surprise. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, et ses sourcils étaient redressés, il ne quittait pas Lilie des yeux.

« Faites le disparaitre ! » Ne put s'empêcher de crier la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'était retournée vers le directeur, le visage encore plus blanc qu'avant.

« Evanesco »

« Ce n'est pas possible » Bredouilla Lilie en prenant son visage dans ses mains, elle resta ainsi à marmonner pendant quelques instants avant de sentir une légère pression au niveau de son épaule. Elle releva la tête et vit le regard du directeur, il semblait peiné pour elle. « Comment je peux être une Fourchelang ? Vous avez une explication plausible à cela ? » Demanda-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« J'en ai une en effet, mais peut-être devrais-tu t'assoir avant »

Lilie continua d'observer le directeur, mais finalement elle consentit à s'assoir et poussa un soupir en attendant qu'il parle. Alors qu'elle attendait, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la surprise mais aussi à la peur qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait entendu la voix trainante et quelque peu sifflante du serpent l'instant d'avant. Elle l'avait compris. Exactement comme quand Harry avait compris le Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Elle frissonna quand elle pensa au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à Nagini, elle pouvait aussi les comprendre. Elle se demanda si le Lord lui avait parlé Fourchelang quand il s'était présenté à elle à Pré-au-Lard. Mais bien sûr, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué, il a fallu qu'elle voit le serpent lui parler pour s'en rendre compte.

« En fait, faute pour l'instant de réelles preuves, ce ne sont que des suppositions » Reprit Dumbledore en poussant un soupir « Le seul qui pourrait nous éclairer est Voldemort ». Le sorcier regarda attentivement Lilie, elle avait fait une grimace de dégout en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je suis allé faire un tour à Little Hangleton, en espérant trouver des réponses. Mais hélas Morfin étant mort, ainsi que son père Elvis, il ne reste plus personne là-bas qui pourrait nous éclairer. » Voyant que la jeune femme allait l'interrompre, Dumbledore leva la main pour l'arrêter et continua son récit « J'ai donc pris soin de rentrer dans la demeure des Gaunt, afin de trouver une piste. Et j'ai trouvé ceci »

Dumbledore se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit alors un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une enveloppe. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, debout derrière son bureau avec l'enveloppe dans ses mains. Lilie, dont la patience était mise à rude épreuve, se leva d'un bond et se rapprocha du bureau. Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter cette enveloppe des yeux, elle était comme hypnotisée. Puis, alors qu'elle rassemblait tout son courage, elle tendit doucement sa main vers l'objet de son désir. Tout semblait se passer au ralentit pour elle, et au fur à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de l'enveloppe, la jeune femme avait du mal à respirer. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, que Lilie n'avait pas remarqué que le professeur Rogue se tenait maintenant juste derrière elle.

Alors que la jeune femme tenait maintenant l'enveloppe dans ses mains, tous ses membres étaient en train de trembler, comme pour lui crier de ne pas l'ouvrir. Mais faisant fi de cela, Lilie inspira d'un coup, et ouvrit brusquement l'enveloppe. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'elle contenait. Juste une photo. La jeune femme l'examina attentivement, il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple photo. Une femme, était assise dans un fauteuil décrépit, elle était blonde et n'était pas d'une réelle beauté, mais ce qui frappa Lilie à cet instant, était ce que la jeune femme tenait dans ses bras. Un bébé. Un petit bébé s'agitait dans ses bras, il était un peu potelé, son visage était rond et parsemé de tache de rousseurs. Lilie regarda plus attentivement ce bébé, elle l'avait déjà vu quelques part. Et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçut. Le bébé avait une petite tâche marron, sur la joue droite, juste à côté de son nez. Ce n'était pas une tache de rousseur, et cela se voyait. Instinctivement, Lilie posa sa main sur son propre visage, à l'endroit où la tâche apparaissait sur le bébé. Mais il n'y avait que ses taches de rousseur.

« Lilie. Tu vas bien ? » Demanda le vieux sorcier. Il voyait à quel point la jeune femme semblait perdue.

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai » Murmura-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

« Tu connais les gens qui sont sur cette photo ? »

« J'étais exactement comme ça, quand j'étais bébé » Elle posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa joue droite. « J'avais une petite tâche comme celle que le bébé porte quand j'étais petite. Les médecins disaient que si elle ne disparaissait pas, il faudrait m'opérer. Puis j'ai grandi, et elle a disparu. » Lilie sembla se réveiller d'un coup, elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils et brandit la photo vers le vieux sorcier « Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Beaucoup de bébés auraient pu avoir cette même tâche ! De plus, les dates ne correspondent pas, je suis née en 1986 ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux en pensant qu'elle avait réussi à clouer Dumbledore.

« Il y a toujours une explication. » Expliqua le vieux sorcier en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, il semblait toujours aussi sérieux. « Mais je n'en ai hélas aucune. Je sais juste que la jeune femme sur cette photo était la compagne de Morfin Gaunt, et ce bébé, était le sien. »

« Balivernes ! Aux dernières nouvelles Morfin Gaunt n'a jamais eu de compagne ! Les Gaunt descendaient tous de Salazar Serpentard, ils se mariaient entre eux. Cette famille était cent pour cent consanguine. »

« D'où tiens-tu tes renseignements Lilie ? » Demanda soudainement le directeur « Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me parles de la famille Gaunt, et je me demande toujours comment tu peux savoir autant de choses. »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas » Répondit la jeune femme sèchement en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais elle fut arrêtée par une poigne de fer qui venait d'encercler son poignet. Elle tourna brusquement la tête et rencontra les yeux noirs du professeur Rogue. « Veuillez me lâcher. Je voudrais retourner à mes appartements » Son ton était froid, et elle semblait vraiment en colère.

« Laissez-là Severus » Dumbledore approcha lentement de la jeune femme que le professeur Rogue continuait de fixer et lui tendit la photo « Prend la Lilie »

Voyant que Dumbledore insistait, la jeune femme prit brusquement la photo et sortit précipitamment du bureau. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses appartements, elle n'arrêtait pas de ruminer. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'elle était le bébé de la photo ?! Ça ne devait pas tourner rond dans sa tête pour qu'elle puisse croire qu'elle était la fille de Morfin Gaunt. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas, ni même à la jeune femme blonde de la photo. La seule chose qu'elle avait en commun avec lui était le fait de parler Fourchelang. Elle devait se ressaisir ! Alors qu'elle était arrivée devant ses appartements, elle donna le mot de passe et entra sans répondre au tableau qui lui demandait si elle allait bien. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle enrageait de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Elle pestait contre le directeur qui n'avait pas su lui dire pourquoi elle parlait elle aussi Fourchelang. Des suppositions, voilà ce qu'il avait répondu.

La jeune femme s'était jetée sur son lit en poussant un cri de colère. La seule personne vivante qui semblait savoir ce qu'elle était venue faire dans ce monde était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait revoir. Lord Voldemort. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire dire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, une idée lui vient alors. C'était de la folie, mais après tout qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Lord Voldemort la voulait, alors peut être qu'elle pouvait se rendre en échange d'informations ? La jeune femme secoua frénétiquement la tête quand elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait rentrer dans sa tête, et surement qu'il ne se générait pas pour violer son intimité. Lilie était une source d'information concernant les évènements à venir, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui révéler quoi que ce soit. Elle était dans une impasse.

Puis soudain, elle se releva brutalement de son lit. Elle savait quoi faire. La jeune femme se précipita hors de ses appartements et se rua vers le tableau qui conduisait à ceux du professeur Rogue. Elle tambourina sur le tableau mais il n'y avait aucune réponse. Lilie se mit alors à réfléchir, peut-être était-il encore dans le bureau du directeur ? La jeune femme grogna intérieurement en pensant qu'elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Elle se mit donc à rebrousser chemin et se retrouva à arpenter les couloirs en espérant tomber sur le professeur Rogue. Puis elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui, et ses joues se mirent à rosir. Avec tout ça, elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils s'étaient embrassés aujourd'hui. Et lui aussi, semblait l'avoir oublié. La jeune femme soupira, bizarrement, le comportement du professeur Rogue ne l'étonnait pas. Alors qu'elle était toujours en pleine réflexion, une voix stoppa net ses pas. Elle se retourna doucement et se retrouva nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle cherchait.

« Je vous croyais dans vos appartements » Lui dit-il assez sèchement

« J'aurai besoin de votre aide Severus » La jeune femme ne tint même pas compte du ton avec lequel il lui avait parlé, elle avait un but, et un seul en tête et rien ne pourra la faire changer d'avis « Voulez-vous m'enseigner l'Occlumancie ? »


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les désagréments de l'Occl

Tout d'abord, veuillez me pardonner pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, mais étant donné que j'écris une autre fanfiction en parallèle et que je dessine aussi beaucoup, il m'a été difficile d'écrire ce chapitre :p ! Pourtant...le voici !

Je remercie **Marabeilla** et **Melfique** pour leurs reviews qui me font chaud au cœur !

**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf Lilie qui sort tout droit de ma tête :p !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les désagréments de l'Occlumancie**

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je vous enseigne l'Occlumancie ? demanda Rogue en plissant les yeux.

— Imaginez que je retombe nez à nez avec Voldemort. Il pourrait facilement rentrer dans ma tête et voir tout ce que je sais. Votre position serait alors comprise », expliqua rapidement Lilie.

Elle n'avait trouvé que cela à dire et espérait fortement qu'il la croit. La jeune femme était nerveuse à l'idée qu'il découvre que ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle voulait des cours d'Occlumancie.

« En effet, ma couverture serait fichu. Passez me voir dans mon bureau ce soir, après le repas. »

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et repartit dans les cachots en laissant Lilie dans le couloir. La jeune femme soupira en posant une main sur son front ; fort heureusement il n'avait pas posé d'autre question. Mentir n'était pas un problème pour elle, mais Lilie savait que face à lui elle n'y arriverait sans doute pas. La jeune femme décida de poursuivre son chemin ; elle ne savait pas quoi faire et commençait à s'ennuyer. Au détour d'un couloir Lilie aperçue Harry, Ron et Hermione qui marchaient devant elle. La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler ce moment, mais plus le temps passait et plus elle avait du mal à se souvenir de tous les détails du livre. C'était assez normal, Lilie n'avait pas la mémoire d'Hermione. La jeune femme décida de les interpeller car après tout elle n'avait rien à faire ; elle n'avait encore jamais vraiment passé de temps avec eux.

« Que faites-vous de beau ? demanda Lilie avec un grand sourire.

— On retournait dans notre salle commune », répondit Harry qui refermait le livre qu'il avait dans les mains.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu à Lilie et elle se mit à regarder le manuel du garçon avec un grand intérêt.

« Oh mais c'est le livre de potions du Prince ! s'écria-t-elle, puis se rendant compte de son erreur elle se mit les deux mains sur sa bouche.

— Vous connaissez le Prince ? Vous savez qui il est ?

— Il vaut mieux ne pas en parler dans le couloir, fit Hermione en regardant tout autour d'eux. Vous pouvez venir dans notre salle commune.

— Je ne préfère pas Hermione. Je me connais, je pourrai vous divulguer accidentellement des choses comme l'identité du Prince.

— Mais justement, je voudrai savoir ! s'exclama Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes franchement énervante à ne vouloir jamais rien dire ! Ça ne va pas vous tuer de dire son nom !

— Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Harry, tu… »

Mais la jeune femme s'interrompit en voyant le visage des trois Gryffondors ; elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qu'ils avaient quand une voix retentit derrière elle.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Severus Rogue en s'arrêtant à côté de Lilie. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Oui tout va bien Severus, répondit la jeune femme d'une petite voix. Je ne me sens pas bien, je pense que je vais retourner dans mes appartements.

— Dites-moi qui est le Prince de Sang-Mêlé avant ! » insista Harry.

Celui-ci fit un pas vers la jeune femme, mais il recula vite en voyant Rogue le regarder plus froidement que d'habitude.

« Je n'ai pas à te le dire, tu le découvriras toi-même. »

Lilie n'attendit pas que le Gryffondor réplique et partit presque en courant vers ses appartements. Si Harry s'y mettait lui aussi, elle n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir s'empêcher de divulguer certaines choses. Maudit Harry Potter ! C'était la première fois qu'elle le trouvait énervant, égoïste, odieux ; dans son esprit la jeune femme ne cessait de lui trouver des défauts. Puis elle s'arrêta de courir et recommença à marcher en pensant que tout était sa faute, à elle. Ce n'est pas Harry qui avait parlé du Prince, mais bien elle. Lilie qui était arrivée dans ses appartements, se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant longuement. Comment allait-elle pouvoir survivre aux cours d'Occlumancie ? Rogue allait se faire une joie d'inspecter ses souvenirs, elle en était sûre. Il lui avait posé des tas de questions sur les événements à venir, mais jamais la jeune femme n'avait répondu. Là au moins il aurait ses réponses ; voilà surtout pourquoi il avait accepté, Lilie en était certaine. La jeune femme continua de ressasser ses pensées pendant plusieurs minutes et au bout d'un moment elle finit par s'endormir.

« Ouvrez la porte ! Lilie ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux alors qu'elle posait sa main contre son front. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua avec étonnement qu'elle était couchée sur son lit. Avec un grognement, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec.

« Quoi ? aboya Lilie avec une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Severus ?

— Vous me le demandez ? Vous avez vu l'heure ?

— Non, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je me suis assoupie sans m'en rendre compte. Pourquoi ?

— J'ai accepté de vous donner des cours d'Occlumancie alors que j'avais surement mieux à faire, vous pourriez quand même faire l'effort de venir jusqu'à mon bureau ! »

Rogue n'attendit pas de réponse de la jeune femme et entra dans ses appartements alors que celle-ci protestait.

« Nous allons commencer les cours ici. Vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénients ?

— Parce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? »

La jeune femme ne se risqua pas à en dire d'avantage ; elle avait remarqué l'air sombre du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci décida qu'il était temps pour tous les deux de commencer les cours d'Occlumancie : plus vite la jeune femme pourrait fermer son esprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus vite il pourrait vaquer à ses occupations. Rogue sortit alors sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa vers la jeune femme qui semblait tout d'un coup très anxieuse. Cette dernière pensait que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Elle maudit son incapacité à prendre une décision et à s'y tenir. Avec elle c'était toujours un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière. La jeune femme essaya de se concentrer et s'imagina un mur invisible dans son esprit, mais elle ne savait pas si ça allait suffire à repousser Rogue.

Au même moment, celui-ci remua les lèvres et le décor tout autour d'eux se mit à changer. Un épais brouillard blanc apparu un bref instant et juste après des images commençaient à défiler. Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années avec des cheveux roux attachés en demi-couette était assise sur un banc. Elle tenait dans ses mains un livre qu'elle dévorait du regard avec un immense sourire. Un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que la petite fille se dirigea vers elle.

« Hé Lilie ! Tu lis Harry Potter ! s'exclama le garçon en pointant du doigt le livre. C'est qui ton personnage préféré ? Moi j'adore Hermione ! Elle est trop intelligente !

— Severus Rogue, répondit la petite fille en levant les yeux vers le garçon.

— Mais il est horrible ! Comment tu peux aimer une chauve-souris pareille ? »

La petite fille bondit hors du banc en refermant brusquement le livre.

« Je t'interdit de dire du mal de lui ! Je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas réellement méchant ! »

Le décor changea de nouveau, à la place il y avait maintenant une pièce dans laquelle traînait beaucoup d'objets ainsi qu'un grand lit. Deux personnes se trouvaient dans le lit. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs embrassait les cheveux roux de la jeune femme qui était couchée contre lui ; ils étaient tous les deux recouvert par un drap bleu. Lilie poussa un cri en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir assez privé ; la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie que Rogue voit ça, ni aucune autre personne. Elle essaya une fois de plus d'imaginer un mur invisible mais rien n'y fit, le souvenir était toujours présent.

Lilie pensa donc à un autre souvenir ; cela sembla marcher car l'instant d'après le décor changea une nouvelle fois, laissant place cette fois-ci à une école. Plusieurs enfants jouaient ensemble dans une grande cour, mais à l'écart d'eux il y avait une jeune fille. Lilie ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, ses cheveux étaient bouclés et s'arrêtaient à ses épaules ; elle portait également des lunettes rondes. Ses yeux étaient rouges, signe qu'elle avait beaucoup trop pleuré. Deux jeunes filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de jauger Lilie du regard s'avancèrent vers elle avec un sourire mauvais.

« Hé chemin de fer ! s'exclama une des jeunes filles. Si j'étais toi je me tuerai pour être aussi laide !

— C'est clair ! renchérit son amie. Comment tu fais pour te regarder dans le miroir ? T'as ce truc affreux sur les dents, des lunettes, des boutons, t'es rousse ! »

Severus Rogue fit une grimace de dégoût et mit fin de sa propre initiative à la séance d'Occlumancie ; d'un coup de baguette le dernier souvenir se dissipa brusquement dans le même brouillard blanc qui était apparu au tout début. Lilie s'accrocha au rebord du canapé de son salon pour s'empêcher de tomber ; elle risqua un coup d'œil à Rogue, mais le regretta aussitôt. Le visage du professeur était livide et son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. Visiblement, il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait vu ou alors s'était-il attendu à voir d'autres souvenirs ? Lilie n'aurait pu le dire. La jeune femme était déconcertée par ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de cette séance. Elle pensait s'être débarrassée de cette solitude, de ce chagrin qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé, mais en revoyant ses souvenirs, tous ses sentiments qui étaient alors enfouis au plus profond d'elle étaient revenus à la surface.

« Je vous laisse à présent, fit Severus Rogue en s'approchant de la porte. Tachez de vous reposer un peu. »

Il n'en dit pas plus et partit sans avoir remarqué que le visage de Lilie affichait à présent une mine triste. Rogue ne rejoignit pas ses appartements, ni son bureau. Il se hâta dans les couloirs sans prendre la peine de sanctionner les quelques élèves qui se chamaillaient. Jamais on n'avait vu le professeur Rogue perdre une occasion d'enlever des points à la maison Gryffondor, car c'était bien des élèves de cette maison qui se bagarraient presque devant lui. Non, le professeur était bien trop songeur et pressé pour faire attention à eux. Il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, lui donna le mot de passe et monta les escaliers de pierre en colimaçon. Rogue tapa légèrement à la porte mais n'attendit pas la réponse du directeur ; il n'avait pas le temps pour des politesses.

« Severus ? Vous m'avez l'air soucieux, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le vieux sorcier en paraissant étonné par l'air sombre qu'affichait Rogue.

— Je viens de donner son premier cours d'Occlumancie à Lilie, expliqua Severus en s'approchant du bureau. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

— Qu'avez-vous ? Est-ce grave ?

— J'en ai bien peur Monsieur. »

Severus Rogue resta silencieux quelques instants et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux du vieux sorcier avant de continuer.

« Je peux vous certifier que les souvenirs de Lilie sont faux », lança-t-il en scrutant la réaction d'Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
